Fix you
by comade
Summary: "Pourquoi ça fait si mal?" Caroline n'a pas réussi à protéger Bonnie de cette souffrance, et reste impuissante en la voyant sombrer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. (sinon Elena serait partit en voyage trèèès loin, et Damon et Bonnie seraient rester coincer en 1994 quelques mois de plus e.e)_**

* * *

_« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça, surtout à toi, mais merci de m'avoir aidé. »_

Bonnie était devant le manoir, en face Damon, et lui sourit brièvement. Celui-ci avait décidé de faire sa demande, après deux mois de relation. C'était un peu rapide mais il avait pris sa décision, et étonnamment, il avait demandé de l'aide à la sorcière pour l'aider à organiser ça. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait accepté, et maintenant tout était prêt. C'était le grand soir, et il avait tenu à lui dire merci, même s'il détestait ça.

_« De rien, je suis sûre que tu ne t'en serais pas sortit sans moi. »_

Le vampire ne répondit pas, et mit la boîte contenant la bague dans sa poche, avant de partir chercher Elena pour la grande soirée. Bonnie le regarda de dos, et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était si douloureux de le voir s'en aller, la sorcière sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sans même comprendre pourquoi. Elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un derrière elle, mais savait qui c'était. La brune se retourna vers son amie et sourit nerveusement, comme pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien, mais c'était peine perdue à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Caroline ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire, alors prit juste Bonnie dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

_« Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Je ne l'aime pas pourtant... »_

La vampire soupira légèrement et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Elle connaissait Bonnie mieux qu'elle-même ne se connaissait, et pouvait clairement affirmer que son amie était amoureuse de Damon. Caroline était perturbée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Bonnie Bennett, toujours si digne, si forte, était effondrée dans ses bras. Cette histoire l'avait brisé, détruite, elle voulait se relever, et dire que tout allait bien, comme d'habitude, mais chaque respiration qu'elle prenait était comme un coup de poignard dans son dos, lui rappelant l'alliance qui serait bientôt au doigt d'Elena.

La blonde aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la protéger de ça, elle aurait tellement voulu lui éviter toutes ces souffrances, car Bonnie l'avait toujours fait pour elle et Elena, mais elle en avait été incapable. L'amour que la sorcière portait pour Damon était aussi invisible qu'inévitable. Alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'essayer de recoller les morceaux.

_« Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas savoir pourquoi on souffre Bonnie. Ce sont nos démons intérieurs. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Commandant à nouveau un autre verre, Bonnie soupira et laissa sa tête heurter le bois humide du bar. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Damon et Elena étaient mariés. Deux longues et interminables semaines. Pendant le mariage, la conduite de la sorcière avait été irréprochable. Elle avait été la parfaite amie, souriant, et faisant un petit discoure niais pour leur souhaiter bonheur.

Après cela, Bonnie avait essayé de rester la même, et elle avait en quelques sortes réussie, mais après la première semaine, elle en eut marre, et se laissa couler, sans le laisser paraître à ses amis.

Oui, Bonnie s'était laissée couler. Elle avait tout simplement abandonné, et ses soirées se résumaient maintenant à l'alcool et au Mystic Grill. Pourtant, elle méritait mieux, elle en était sûre, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir atteint un point de non-retour, et que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais remonter la pente.

C'était donc pour la brune une soirée habituelle, à moitié effondrée sur le comptoir, récoltant quelques regards compatissants du barman qui l'avait connu autrefois si souriante, et essayant de compter le nombre de verres à côté d'elle pour savoir si elle était trop saoule ou pas.

Mais la sorcière sut que cette soirée serait encore plus douloureuse que d'habitude, quand elle vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un qui ne la remarqua qu'après avoir commandé un bourbon.

« Salut... » marmonna-t-il, ne s'étonnant même pas de son état

La sorcière se releva un peu, et commanda une autre boisson, avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, soulagée de ne pas encore avoir atteint un taux d'alcoolémie trop haut.

« Dispute avec Elena... » répondit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage « Elle ne veut plus me voir. »

Le cœur de Bonnie eut soudainement un sursaut. Peut-être qu'ils allaient se quitter, peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance... ? Car oui, depuis le mariage, la sorcière avait eut bien assez de temps pour se l'avouer, elle aimait Damon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'ils se séparent. Non, c'était inimaginable, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elena était son amie...

« Retourne la voir. »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure après avoir dit ça. Elle sentit son cœur se tordre violemment, mais continua.

« Tu as mis tellement de temps avant de pouvoir la conquérir. Ne gâche pas tout. »

_Non arrête ! _s'entendait-elle hurler intérieurement. Mais elle ne pouvait se stopper. Bonnie devait lui dire ça, c'était son rôle, et c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, et détourna son regard pour ne pas qu'il ne le remarque.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça à quelqu'un, mais... Tu as raison. » finit par répondre Damon

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le vampire se leva, et fit quelque chose de très inhabituel avant de prendre sa veste et s'en aller. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et elle le regarda partir, sachant pertinamment que ce serait la seule chose qu'elle aurait de lui.

Fixant la place à présent vide à côté d'elle, Bonnie commanda encore un autre verre, et finit par fermer les yeux, se laissant couler un peu plus profondément dans le désespoir.

Le barman la réveilla une heure après, devant fermer le restaurant. La sorcière se leva alors difficilement, et rentra chez elle, la tête pleine de pensées sombres.

* * *

Une musique s'éleva dans le salon de Bonnie, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux petit à petit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se lever, et chercha son téléphone au milieu du bazar qu'elle avait mit en rentrant la veille. La brune finit par réussir à mettre la main sur son portable, et vit le prénom de Caroline afficher dessus. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par laisser tomber son portable sur son canapé, et commença à ranger.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Bonnie soupira en devinant qui attendait sur son porche, et se recoiffa un peu, essayant de remettre ses cheveux, qui étaient redevenus longs, en ordre, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. La brune eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir, qu'une blonde entra en furie chez elle.

« La douzième fois Bonnie, c'est la douzième fois que tu ignores mes appels ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle

La sorcière haussa les yeux au ciel, souriant légèrement, et proposa un café à Caroline. Celle-ci refusa, encore un peu énervée, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de son amie, se passant une main dans les cheveux. La brune revint s'asseoir en face de la vampire sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main, et la fixa, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci avait quelque chose à lui dire. Caroline posa son regard sur sa tasse, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas de café... »

Bonnie parut légèrement étonnée par sa question, et se contenta de murmurer qu'elle en avait besoin pour se réveiller, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après tout, pour elle ce n'était qu'une boisson, mais pour son amie, c'était un énième signe prouvant que la sorcière avait changé.

« Enfin bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas juste venue pour me parler café... » rigola Bonnie, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Caroline hésita quelques secondes, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle ne serait jamais seule.

« Tu ne vas pas bien Bonnie. Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire. » déclara-t-elle, entrant dans le vif du sujet

La brune resta fronça les sourcils devant la déclaration de son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, voulant lui assurer que si, elle allait bien, mais son cœur était serré, et elle manquait d'air pour dire quoique ce soit.

Bien sûr que non qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas un secret pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoins que la blonde vienne lui jeter brutalement la vérité en pleine face. Parce que pour la sorcière, l'image que ses amis avaient d'elle était la seule chose qui la raccrochait vraiment à l'ancienne Bonnie. Celle qui était heureuse.

Alors sa première réaction fut la colère, et elle ne montrer une once de gentillesse en lui répondant, alors qu'en vérité, elle était juste furieuse contre elle-même.

« Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » répondit sèchement Bonnie

Caroline ne s'en montra pas blessée, ou choquée, mais se contenta de hocher la tête, et de se lever pour partir en direction de la sortie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si son amie ne voulait pas d'elle. La blonde devait juste lui laisser du temps.

Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

« Tu es tellement pitoyable... » se souffla Bonnie à elle-même, avant de se lever pour aller au seul endroit qui lui ferait oublier cette journée


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie baissa à nouveau le regard sur son portable, regardant l'heure à nouveau. Elle commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Caroline, même si elle l'avait fait pour se faire pardonner de leur dernière conversation.

Maintenant, elle était au manoir, dans une soirée avec le groupe. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas deviner que le couple présent passerait son temps à s'embrasser ? La blonde lui lançait de temps en temps des regards soucieux, et la sorcière faisait alors semblant de les écouter avec intérêt, un sourire qu'elle qualifierait de « stupide », collé au visage. Son amie voyait que la brune n'allait pas bien en ce moment, et elle essayait de l'aider, mais ne savait pas comment faire, surtout car Bonnie ne cessait de nier son état.

Ce fut alors quand la brune se rendit compte qu'elle gardait inconsciemment son regard posé sur Damon, qu'elle décida de se lever, prétextant un appel à faire.

Bonnie ne put savoir pourquoi, mais en sortant de la pièce, elle sentit le regard du vampire sur elle, et elle détesta les fourmillements parcourant son échine, confirmant le fait que ces trois semaines n'avaient pas réussi à la sortir de cette situation.

La sorcière sortit dehors, et s'assit par terre sur le porche, dos contre le mur du manoir. Elle soupira longuement, et pencha la tête en arrière, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle avait évité le couple pendant de longues semaines, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses battements de cœur s'accélérer quand elle le voyait. Peut-être que finalement, elle ne réussirait jamais à l'oublier...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Bonnie était une battante, et ce n'était pas Damon qui réussirait à lui gâcher la vie. Elle était plus forte que ça, il suffisait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux. De tout le groupe, de cette ville, de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Damon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. C'était sûrement la seule solution. Bonnie avait juste besoin de partir, elle avait besoin de reprendre une bouffée d'air frais.

« Je peux y arriver. » souffla la sorcière

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir dans le salon, la brune vit Caroline sortir à son tour, et se placer juste devant elle, souriante. Bonnie allait lui demander pourquoi elle souriait, mais la vampire ne put se retenir une seconde de plus, et s'exclama.

« Elena a proposé qu'on passe un mois tous ensemble dans un chalet en montagne, et tout le monde est d'accord, même Damon, enfin surtout parce qu'Elena y va... »

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Une occasion s'offrait à elle, et il fallait qu'elle la saisisse, car ce serait peut-être la seule. Bien sûr, il faudrait trouver un moyen de se désinviter sans faire de peine à son amie, et sans que celle-ci ne s'inquiète.

« Génial, quand ? » demanda Bonnie

« Ça dépend, mais on peut facilement partir la semaine prochaine. »

« Parfait. » conclut la sorcière en se relevant

Les deux amies retournèrent ensemble au salon, et Bonnie commença à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pourrait aller quand elle partirait seule.

* * *

Debout devant la voiture de Stefan, la fille de Liz avait les sourcils froncés, soucieuse. Elle haussa les épaules quand Elena l'interrogea du regard, et retourna à sa conversation.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Care, mais je ne la reverrais sûrement jamais. » répéta son amie de l'autre côté du combiné

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu seras avec ta famille. Tu nous appelles tous les jours par contre hein ? » demanda Caroline

La blonde était assez inquiète, elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule. Bonnie était dans une période où rester entourée de personnes proches d'elle était important. Mais finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle finit par se résigner, se disant que de toute façon, elle serait avec sa famille. Les deux amies échangèrent alors encore quelques mots, puis la sorcière la salua, et raccrocha.

« Encore une minute de plus Blondie et tu devras courir après la voiture ! » s'énerva Damon

Caroline soupira, haussant les yeux au ciel, mais finit par monter, se plaçant à côté de Stefan. De son côté, Bonnie était aussi en train de démarrer sa voiture, et lança son portable sur le siège passager, elle souffla un bon coup, et se mit en route.

En passant devant le panneau de la ville, son cœur se serra. Elle ne savait pas si s'éloigner de tout ce qu'elle aimait était une bonne solution, mais c'était sûrement la seule, alors tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'espérer aller mieux à son retour.

La brune roula pendant une heure, avant d'arriver à destination. Elle était enfin à BrookeLow, une ville plutôt ancienne mais animée, comme Mysitc Fall. Bonnie se gara devant une maison, et attrapa son sac avant d'aller sonner. Un jeune homme brun vint lui ouvrir, et l'accueillit à bras ouvert chez lui. C'était Mason, un ancien camarade qu'elle voyait souvent à l'époque, jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage. Ils étaient devenus très proche, et celui-ci n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir habiter chez lui deux ou trois semaines. Malheureusement, la sorcière ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était devenu.

Pourtant, au début, tout se déroula sans encombre. Ils parlaient, faisaient la fête avec certaines personnes que Bonnie connaissait déjà un peu, et rigolaient. La brune ne pensait à Damon que très rarement, et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Deux semaines passèrent alors, jusqu'à ce que Mason commence à lui proposer de l'alcool, ce qu'il avait évité de faire depuis le début. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là, que Bonnie retomba dans tout ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter en partant de chez elle.

_« J... Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu... J'ferais mieux d'aller me coucher... » bafouilla une jeune fille_

_Elle se leva difficilement du canapé où elle s'était affalée quelques minutes plus tôt, et voulut aller dans sa chambre, mais l'hôte de la soirée débarqua dans la pièce, l'interrompant._

_« Attends ! Tu vas rater le meilleur d-de la soirée ! » s'écria-t-il, brandissant fièrement quelque chose_

_« C'est quoi ? » bafouilla la brune_

_Le brun posa son regard sur elle, et rigola. Il n'était pas saoul, il savait que ça lui ferait du mal, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste s'amuser, pour lui, c'était une soirée normale. Alors il lui sourit, et lui répondit d'une voix malsaine._

_« Essaie, tu verras, c'est génial. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow! Tout d'abord, merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Ensuite, je sais que ça casse tout le suspense, mais je pense que je dois vous avertir, ce chapitre est classé en Rated T, donc +13, pour l'évocation (trèès subtile) de drogue. Evidemment, la drogue c'est pas bien. u.u**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Où suis-je ? » marmonna une jeune fille, perdue dans un paysage flou_

_La jeune sorcière se retourna, mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Autour d'elle, tout était vague, comme si plus rien n'avait de consistance. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à se relever, et finit par distinguer le paysage. Elle était au salon du manoir. La brune posa son regard sur le canapé, et remarqua qu'une forme vague y était assise. En se rapprochant, elle put distinguer une silhouette, et remarqua que la personne assise sur le fauteuil était en fait elle-même. _

_« Tu es en train de rêver witchy. » dit soudainement une voix derrière elle_

_Bonnie se retourna brusquement, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Damon. Elle se recula tout de suite après, gênée qu'il ne soit seulement qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_« Pourquoi tout est aussi flou ? » demanda soudainement la brune_

_« Tu le sauras en te réveillant. » répondit seulement le vampire, sourcils froncés_

_Bonnie s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, quand elle vit un second Damon entré dans la pièce, énervé. Il allait se chercher une boisson au bar, mais s'arrêta en cours de route en voyant la sorcière endormie sur le canapé, un grimoire posé sur les genoux. Bonnie se souvint alors, c'était il y a environ deux mois. Elena avait eut un problème avec un autre vampire, et elle avait cherché un remède pendant très longtemps._

_« C'est le soir où tu as commencé à développer des sentiments pour moi. » dit Damon, la sortant de ses pensées. « Je ne te comprends pas Bonnie, tu aurais mérité tellement mieux que toute cette souffrance. »_

_La brune lui lança un regard interloqué, mais le vampire continuait de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bonnie décida alors d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire, et tourna à nouveau son attention sur la scène. Damon semblait tout à coup détendu, et s'approcha doucement de Bonnie, avant de retirer le livre de ses genoux. Il mit une couverture sur elle, et les deux « spectateurs » virent un léger sourire venir éclairer son visage pendant quelques secondes._

_« Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça... » murmura Damon à lui-même_

_« Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi ce soir-là ? Je dormais... » demanda la sorcière_

_« Tu as sentis ma présence, witchy. »_

_Bonnie garda son regard posé sur le canapé, sourcils froncés, et finit par soupirer avant de répondre à nouveau, d'une voix triste._

_« J'aurais préféré ne jamais la sentir. »_

_Damon posa son regard sur elle, et soupira. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais soudainement, tout commença à disparaître, ainsi qu'eux. Bonnie regarda Damon une dernière fois avant de partir, et ferma les yeux._

* * *

Allongée sur un vieux canapé, une brune se réveillait petit à petit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle ne portait qu'un haut de pyjama large. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'asseoir, et bailla longuement avant d'enfin se lever, mais perdit vite l'équilibre et s'accrocha au fauteuil à côté d'elle. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, remarquant que sa vue était assez brouillée, et que tous ses membres étaient engourdis, mais pensa juste qu'elle avait dû boire la veille.

La brune se passa une main sur le visage, et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains, où elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Elle revint ensuite dans le salon, sa vision s'étant éclaircie, et remarqua que Mason et deux autres personnes étaient avachis par terre. La métisse fronça alors les sourcils, mais décida finalement de ne pas y faire attention, et s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner quand elle remarqua quelque chose sur la table. Elle plissa les yeux, et le prit du bout des doigts, mais le relâcha presque aussitôt, reconnaissant l'objet. Alors c'était pour ça que tout était si flou...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle se recula brutalement, se prenant le mur. Elle se retenait de hurler, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, mais sentait des larmes brûlantes roulées le long de ses joues. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mais elle ne réagit pas tout de suite se contentant de fixer la seringue qui gisait maintenant à terre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et la jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur ses avant-bras. Quatre marques y étaient présentes.

« Non... Non, pitié... » murmura-t-elle

Sa première réaction fut alors de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Elle attrapa un jean, et l'enfila rapidement avant de se mettre à chercher ses clés. Malheureusement, les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et la brune se mit à paniquée quand elle ne les retrouva pas. Elle regarda dans les poches de son jean, mais y trouva uniquement celles de sa voiture.

Ce fut quand elle entendit quelqu'un se réveiller, qu'elle décida d'abandonner les clés de chez elle, et se précipita vers la sortie.

« Bonnie ? Tu vas où ? » demanda soudainement une voix rauque derrière elle

La brune se retourna brusquement face à la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, et reconnut Mason. Elle baissa les yeux, silencieuse, et sortit rapidement de l'appartement. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se relever ?

Sa respiration était irrégulière, et son souffle court pendant qu'elle parcourait rapidement les rues de la ville, sous la neige. Son visage était tordu dans un rictus douloureux, pendant qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle était devenue. Pitoyable. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Une pauvre fille, incapable de vivre à cause d'un stupide cœur brisé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se relever ? Où était donc passée l'ancienne Bonnie Bennett ?

« Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue... » ne cessait-elle de se répéter, avant de monter dans sa voiture

Ses mains tremblaient, et la sorcière eut beaucoup de mal à mettre de contact. Elle roula pendant environ quinze minutes, mais sa vue était de plus en plus brouillée par les larmes, et par les effets de la drogue. Elle finit par ne même plus voir les voitures devant elle.

Obligée de s'arrêter, la sorcière gara sa voiture au bord de la route, à côté de la forêt qui entourait le chemin du retour. Elle sortit de sa voiture, affrontant le froid et la neige, puis s'adossa à la portière. La jeune sorcière essayait de calmer ses tremblements, et posa à nouveau son regard sur son avant-bras. Soudainement, elle se sentit très fatiguée, et comprit tout de suite que c'était un effet secondaire de ce qu'elle avait pris. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent petit à petit, et elle ne put résister plus longtemps, avant de s'écrouler dans la neige.

* * *

_Bonnie ? Bonnie ?_

Une voix semblait l'appeler au loin, mais la jeune fille était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Son esprit était encore embrouillé, sûrement un autre effet secondaire de son « erreur ». De plus, ses membres étaient gelés, et elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger ne serait-ce que sa main. Elle se contenta alors de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même, tentant de faire impasse sur le froid qui était en train de la tuer. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée dehors ?

Soudainement, quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Elle ne put n'y demander qui était cette personne, ni ouvrir les yeux, mais au fond, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Elle sentait sa présence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Alors tout d'abord, ce chapitre est (aussi) Rating T pour langage vulgaire, insulte etc...**

**Et aussi, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, enfin j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je l'ai relus mille fois et je ne sais toujours pas quoi, donc j'attends vos avis pour savoir...**

**Merci encore à Bamon Guest, bamonloveforever, BamonIsLife, Guest, brookedaviiis, teambonbon772, et Jenifael09 pour vos commentaires :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était aux environs de six heures quand la jeune sorcière rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle bâilla longuement, et se débarrassa de l'énorme couche de couverture qu'elle avait sur elle, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans le salon du manoir. Elle n'y fit au début pas attention, et tenta de se lever. Malheureusement, ses jambes semblèrent ne pas vouloir lui répondre, et elle s'écroula aussitôt sur le divan. Étonnée, elle posa son regard sur ses jambes, et se rendit compte que celles-ci avaient pris une certaine teinte bleue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et la sorcière se rappela soudainement de la veille. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la brune se réveilla vraiment, et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait uniquement une chemise qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en reconnaissant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. C'était une chemise de Damon.

C'était lui qui l'avait porté après qu'elle se soit évanouie, c'était très certainement lui aussi qui lui avait donner ces couvertures, qui avait allumer un feu dans la cheminée, et qui l'avait... changée.

« … Oh non... » souffla la sorcière avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux

Ses vêtements devaient être mouillés, et elle devait être au bout d'une crise d'hypothermie. Elle n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il n'ait pas vu ses marques. Pourtant, Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon avait fait ça. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu la laisser, ou juste la réveiller. La brune finit par abandonner, et se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas tomber à nouveau. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine, ou elle trouva ses vêtements, et enfila son jean, à présent sec. Bonnie s'apprêtait ensuite à mettre son tee-shirt quand elle entendit Damon rentrer.

Celui-ci passa devant elle, se dirigeant au bar, et ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard. La sorcière fronça alors les sourcils, et le suivi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, avant de finalement parler.

« Merci. Merci de... m'avoir ramené. » dit la brune, hésitante

Le vampire ne dit rien, se contentant de l'ignorer, et se prépara un verre de bourbon. La sorcière lui demanda alors comment il l'avait trouvé, et reçu un regard froid de la part de l'aîné des Salvatore, comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. La brune décida alors d'ignorer ce regard, et posa à nouveau sa question. Le vampire fronça les sourcils d'énervement, mais finit par répondre.

« Je rentrais à Mystic Falls, j'étais sur la route principale quand j'ai vu ta voiture. Je me suis arrêté et je t'ai trouvé allongée dans la neige en train de piquer un somme. »

Bonnie se contenta de fixer le brun, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Damon finit par se retourner vers elle, et la brune eut comme réflexe de descendre un peu plus ses manches pour cacher ses avant-bras, ce qu'il remarqua. Cela sembla lui rappeler quelque chose.

« C'est quoi ces marques sur tes avant-bras ? » demanda-t-il brutalement

Damon savait ce que c'était, mais voulait une confirmation, parce qu'en réalité, il n'y croyait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bonnie, sa Bonnie, ait pu faire une « connerie » pareille. Pourtant, en croisant son regard hésitant, il comprit, et son sang se mit à bouillir.

« C'est... » commença la Bennett, cherchant une excuse. « … Une allergie. »

« Une allergie ? Arrête Bonnie, tu sais tout autant que moi ce que sont ces cicatrices. »

Ce fut alors au tour de la sorcière de froncer les sourcils. Même si elle lui était en un sens redevable, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il lui parlait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait la morale, alors que d'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Devant son manque de réponse, l'aîné des Salvatore se rapprocha brusquement de la métisse, et attrapa son avant-bras.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était ?! » répéta-t-il. « Putain mais Bonnie qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

La brune s'énerva à son tour, et retira violemment son bras de l'emprise de Damon. Savait-il au moins que c'était à cause de lui ?! Savait-il que sa vie était devenue un enfer par sa faute ?!

En croisant le regard de sa sorcière, le vampire s'adoucit. Depuis quelque temps, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Bonnie, et maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Oui, Damon s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elena. Mais il voyait bien que Bonnie n'allait pas bien, et il voulait juste l'aider, comme elle l'avait aider quand il avait voulu faire sa demande à Elena. Pourtant, en voyant ces cicatrices sur son bras, sa première réaction fut la colère. Il était énervé contre celui qui lui en avait donné, et énervé contre elle, qui était en train de se plonger dans la partie la plus sombre de son existence.

« Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ? »

En prononçant cette phrase, Damon se sentit différent. Il n'était plus le vampire sarcastique, égoïste, et imbus de lui-même. Il était juste celui qui avait souri en voyant Bonnie tomber de fatigue sur son canapé. Il était différent, et ça grâce à elle.

Aujourd'hui, le vampire avait été détruit, anéantit, et en voyant sa sorcière comme ça, il avait envis de se reconstruire à ses côtés, mais en même temps, cela l'effrayait, car il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Il n'avait jamais eut le sentiment de dépendre de quelqu'un.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Damon. On n'a jamais été proche, tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, n'essaie pas de changer les choses. Reste à ta place, et faisons comme nous avons toujours fait. »

Le vampire de 174 ans regarda alors Bonnie lui tourner le dos, et monter dans une des chambres d'ami, avant de soupirer et de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Comment avait-il pu croire que ça se passerait bien ? Il était Damon, et elle était Bonnie. Il avait été tellement stupide de croire qu'il pourrait lui parler simplement, comme il aurait parlé à Elena. Damon le savait pourtant, il savait qu'il était condamné à être l'enfoiré qu'il avait toujours été.

* * *

Après avoir monté les escaliers, Bonnie se précipita dans une des chambres, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, une main posée sur son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que chaque battement lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Elle se sentait mal, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle devait s'écarter de Damon, se rapprocher de lui ne l'aiderait en aucun cas, au contraire.

Alors que son cœur commençait à se calmer, elle remarqua que la lampe de la pièce grésillait légèrement, et comprit que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sort. La magie commençait en quelques sortes à s'accumuler en elle, et risquait d'exploser à tous moment.

Bonnie avait toujours voulu d'une vie sans magie, et aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Pourtant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, parce qu'à l'époque, elle ne savait pas que sa vie humaine aurait été si désastreuse.

Elle avait l'impression que ses journées étaient vides. Misérablement vides et sans vie. Comme si elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, se contentant d'exister, et essayant de ne pas trop sombrer. Voilà, c'était ça, chaque jour, elle se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et ça l'épuisait. Elle voulait juste vivre, ressentir autre chose que ce néant qui la rongeait. Juste ressentir quelque chose.

Son regard se posa soudainement sur un coupe-papier à côté d'elle. _Elle voulait vivre, ressentir autre chose que ce néant qui la rongeait. Juste ressentir quelque chose. _Sa main se dirigea alors machinalement jusqu'à lui, et elle l'attrapa doucement. Elle le tourna entre ses doigts, tout en l'observant, et se demanda. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça qu'elle voulait ? Voulait-elle vraiment toucher le fond ?

« Toucher le fond pour mieux se relever... » murmura-t-elle finalement

Bonnie dirigea son regard sur son poignet, et y vit les cicatrices de la veille. C'était sûrement la pire erreur qu'elle n'ait jamais commise. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, elle partirait avec Caroline, sans aucune hésitation. Malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça, et elle devait l'accepter. Elle s'était droguée.

Elle n'avait pas la force de surmonter cette épreuve. Chaque fois qu'elle commençait à se relever, elle se prenait un coup de poignard dans le dos. Et pourtant, elle le savait. Elle savait que rien ne serait plus pareil. Bonnie avait beau essayer, elle savait que même si elle surmontait cette épreuve, elle n'arriverait pas à regarder Elena et Damon, mais si elle s'éloignait d'eux, elle n'arriverait même plus à vivre correctement.

« Je ne m'en sortirais jamais... » souffla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes

Elle venait de perdre espoir. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où Damon avait fait sa demande, Bonnie n'avait pas baissé les bras, même quand elle passait ses soirées au Mystic Grill, la journée, elle retournait au monde réel. Mais ce soir était différent. Elle avait juste compris, compris qu'elle ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant.

Son poing se resserra sur le coupe-papier, et la sorcière sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de celui-ci. Elle baissa alors son regard sur sa main, et vit un nectar rouge s'échapper d'une profonde entaille. La brune fronça les sourcils, et lança le couteau à travers la pièce. Repliant ses genoux contre elle-même, Bonnie enveloppa sa main blessée avec une serviette, et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

* * *

Dix minutes après, la serviette commençait à avoir une teinte rouge très prononcée. La brune décida alors d'aller se chercher un bandage au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, surveillant les alentours, car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber sur Damon après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Voyant que personne n'était en bas, la sorcière alla dans la cuisine, et ouvrit un tiroir avant de tomber sur les bandages. _Je crois que je connais mieux cette maison que Damon..._ pensa alors la brune en souriant.

Bonnie enroula le pansement autour de sa main, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du salon. Il faisait déjà très sombre, et quelques étoiles commençaient à être visibles.

« Bon, je crois que je vais dormir ici... De toute façon, je n'ai pas mes clés. »

La métisse s'apprêtait à remonter, quand elle remarqua que Damon était assis dehors, sur le porche, un verre de bourbon à la main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Bonnie ouvrit la porte, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s'en voulait de s'être énervée contre lui, alors qu'il voulait l'aider, ce qui était d'ailleurs très bizarre de la part du vampire. Mais, il était la cause de ses problèmes, alors évidemment, le fait qu'il lui fasse la morale l'avait rendu furieuse.

Damon lui jeta un rapide regard, puis reprit une gorgée de son breuvage avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la route enneigée.

« Tu as un magnifique ciel au-dessus de toi, et tu regardes la route... » murmura la brune, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Damon, et il se resservit un verre. La sorcière se pencha alors légèrement en arrière pour apercevoir la bouteille, et remarqua que celle-ci était presque vide.

« Elena a rêvé d'elle et de Stefan. Apparemment, elle a un peu trop aimé ce rêve, et elle a peur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été trop vite avec moi. » déclara soudainement le frère aîné des Salvatore. « Je crois qu'au fond, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser pour être sûre qu'elle ne repartirait pas avec mon frère, pour être sûre qu'elle serait à moi, mais elle n'était pas prête. »

Bonnie se retourna vers Damon, interloquée. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était rentré plus tôt que les autres. Elena avait à nouveau des sentiments pour Stefan... Au fond, c'était prévisible, mais personne n'en avait jamais parlé, comme si en ne l'évoquant pas, elle oublierait qu'elle avait un jour aimé les deux frères Salvatore en même temps.

Pourtant, Caroline était maintenant en couple avec le cadet, et même si Elena était son amie, elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'interposer entre eux. Stefan avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, il avait enfin réussi à avoir son frère, et l'amour de sa vie en même temps, et il le méritait amplement.

« C'est vrai que c'était stupide. » dit Bonnie, avant de lui piquer sa bouteille pour en boire une gorgée. « Tu savais que ça arriverait, et ce mariage ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. »

« Merci Judgy. » répondit amèrement Damon

« Mais je suis désolée. »

Le vampire posa son regard sur Bonnie, et un bref sourire apparut sur son visage. Celle-ci se contenta de fixer le ciel, et profita du silence reposant qui venait de s'installer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que le temps s'arrête. Cette soirée était sûrement la plus calme et la plus belle qu'elle avait eut depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être retournée en arrière, à l'époque où elle était heureuse.

Malheureusement, elle se rendit vite compte que les deux seules choses qui avaient réussi à la rendre heureuse étaient le ciel, et Damon. _Autant en profiter... _finit par penser la sorcière, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Ce sera sûrement la chose la plus stupide et niaise que j'aurais jamais dit, mais... » commença Bonnie, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le bois humide du porche. « Ne pense à rien, et contente toi de regarder le ciel. Sois heureux, au moins pour cette soirée. »

Damon la regarda quelques secondes, il voulut lui lancer une pique, mais se retint, et finit par la rejoindre, s'allongeant à son tour. Ils contemplèrent la neige tombant du ciel pendant de longues minutes, avant que la voix du vampire ne s'élève dans les airs.

« C'est de loin la chose la plus ennuyeuse que je n'ai jamais regardée. »

Pour une fois, au lieu de l'insulter ou de s'exaspérer de son comportement, Bonnie se contenta de sourire, et lui dit de se taire. Damon haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas énervée, mais ne dit rien. Une dizaine de minute passa, et le vent commençait à se lever, mais ils n'y firent pas attention, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentaient humains.

La brune tourna la tête, et observa le vampire quelques secondes. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, si on lui demandait, elle dirait sûrement que ce serait pour ses yeux. Au même moment, le vampire croisa son regard, et Bonnie se plongea inconsciemment dans le bleu de ses yeux. _Oui, ce serait définitivement pour ça... _pensa-t-elle.

« Je t'aime. » murmura soudainement la brune, contemplant à nouveau les flocons qui tombaient du ciel. « Je t'aime, et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

Étonnamment, Damon ne dit rien. Il ne réagit pas, et se contenta de prendre la main de Bonnie dans la sienne, parce qu'il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force, de réfléchir pour savoir si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était bien, ou non. Il voulait profiter de cette soirée, et essayer d'être heureux avec celle dont le cœur était aussi mort que le sien.

« Mais, je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout ça si tu n'étais pas assez saoul pour tout oublier. »

La brune eut un léger sourire, et se retourna vers Damon. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, puis attrapa la bouteille de bourbon, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le chapitre six, après une très longue absence, au début j'étais très occupée, mais après je n'avais juste plus d'inspiration, et plus trop envie d'écrire sur cette série. _**

**_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long (1,600mots), mais c'était plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, j'espère que vous allez l'aimé, et qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyeux. Bonne lecture! (je sens que vous allez devoir relire les autres, vous avez dû oublier l'histoire...)_**

**_Réponses aux commentaires:_**

_**Guest: Merci de ton commentaire, et désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer alors, mais j'ai atteint mon but! :')**_

_**Bamon Guest: Elena ne changera jamais de toute façon, toujours à balancé entre les deux... (comment ça je l'aime pas? X)) Malheureusement, non, il ne s'en souvient pas, mais ça va finir par lui revenir ;)**_

_**bamonloveforever: Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires me font hyper plaisir. J'avais hésité à mettre cette partie (ou Bonnie se déclare), j'avais peur que ce soit trop tôt, mais apparemment non :)**_

* * *

Bonnie soupira en lançant un autre regard à l'horloge murale du salon. Il y avait une tempête de neige dehors, et elle était bloquée au manoir avec Damon depuis une demi-heure environ. Celui-ci lui avait déjà lancé deux ou trois piques, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas répondre, se concentrant sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le vampire avait donc fini par se résigner, et buvait un verre de bourbon, accoudé au bar.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas oublié ses clefs, elle aurait été bloquée seule chez elle, et ça aurait été beaucoup mieux. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de les trouver, et les autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Donc elle devrait passer la journée entière avec Damon. Quoi de mieux pour l'oublier.

La sorcière s'apprêtait à lire le dernier chapitre du livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Stefan pour l'occasion, quand elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle pencha alors la tête en arrière, et lança un regard noir à Damon.

« Je déteste qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule. » dit-elle sèchement

« Je ne lis pas par-dessus ton épaule, je voulais juste te piquer ton livre. Franchement, j'ai mieux à faire que de lire les romans à l'eau de rose de Steffy. » répondit le vampire avec un sourire narquois

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'énerver contre lui, quand elle sentit son livre lui échappé des mains. Elle se leva alors brusquement du divan, et se mit à courir après le brun en lui hurlant des injures. Ils parcoururent presque toute la maison, et à un détour de couloir, le vampire s'arrêta, pensant avoir semé la sorcière. Il regarda autour de lui, souriant, et s'apprêtait à repartir, quand Bonnie lui sauta brusquement sur le dos, et s'accrocha à lui, tendant le bras pour reprendre son bien.

Elle finit d'ailleurs par y arriver, et le brandit dans les airs, triomphante. Ce fut alors à ce moment-là, quand Damon avait une Bonnie rigolant sur son dos, que quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux.

Le vampire se retourna avec sa vitesse vampirique, et rattrapa la brune au dernier moment.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? » demanda alors Enzo, un sourire carnassier collé au visage

* * *

Les trois colocataires d'une journée étaient maintenant assis dans le salon, après que Bonnie et Damon aient frôlés la crise cardiaque. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'aîné des Salvatore avait fini par se calmer, énervé de l'intrusion du vampire, et Enzo avait pu expliquer qu'il passait devant le manoir, et qu'il avait besoin d'un abri, car la tempête commençait à devenir sérieuse. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, alors que les deux vampires se lançaient quelques regards qui n'étaient pas vraiment amicaux. La sorcière souffla alors, et reprit son livre, se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Damon soupira à son tour, avant de se lever pour aller se prendre un verre de bourbon, laissant Enzo seul avec la brune.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, vous auriez préféré rester tous les deux, non ? » dit Enzo, un sourire carnassier sur le visage

Les joues de la Bonnie prirent quelques couleurs alors qu'elle lui assurait que non. Celui-ci remarqua son rougissement, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. La sorcière se replongea vite dans sa lecture, alors qu'Enzo attrapait le téléphone de la brune, fouillant dans ses chansons.

« Pas mal. Pas vraiment dans mes goûts, mais... »

Bonnie lança un regard au vampire, et vit qu'il avait son portable dans les mains. Elle lui lança alors un coussin dessus. Enzo l'évita facilement, et releva les yeux vers la brune avec un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Malheureusement, celui-ci disparut rapidement de son visage quand il vit une dizaine de coussins lévités au-dessus de Bennett, avant de foncer sur lui. Damon arriva à ce moment, puis haussa un sourcil, étonné, avant de repartir. Il avait encore mal au crâne après tout ce qu'il avait but la veille, et se prendre un oreiller en pleine tête ne l'aiderait sûrement pas.

Le vampire se prit tous les projectiles, et riposta aussitôt. Leur bataille dura dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que Bonnie se prenne un coussin lancé à une telle vitesse que cela la fit tomber par terre. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire, et se mirent ensuite à parler. D'habitude, Bonnie n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça à un vampire, surtout à lui, mais il la faisait rire, et en ce moment, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Bonnie ! Tu nous avais manqués ! » cria soudainement une voix venant de l'entrée

La sorcière se retourna, interrompu en plein débat avec Enzo à propos de film, et vit Caroline, Elena et Stefan devant la porte. Ils avaient dû partir juste avant le début de la tempête. Celle-ci s'était heureusement calmée, sinon ils n'auraient même pas pu faire le trajet de la voiture jusqu'au manoir. Caroline se jeta dans ses bras, et la serra comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois, faisant sourire la brune. La dopplehanger et Stefan se contentèrent de leur côté d'un salut, refroidis par leur dispute avec Damon.

Stefan se retourna alors vers Enzo, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, et partit se préparer un verre de bourbon.

« On est rentré plus tôt, à cause de l'histoire à propos de Damon... Je suppose que tu es au courant ? » hésita Elena

La descendante de la lignée des Bennett hocha la tête, lançant au passage un regard désolé à la dopplehanger. Celle-ci se contenta de baisser les yeux, et sortit de la pièce, précisant qu'elle allait préparer le dîner. Etonnée, la sorcière regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'effectivement, le soleil s'était couché. Elle avait parlé avec Enzo tout l'après-midi.

Stefan déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Caroline, avant de partir rejoindre son ancienne petite-amie en cuisine. Il sentait qu'elles avaient des choses à se dire. La vampire s'avança alors vers Bonnie, et empoigna son avant-bras pour l'emmener dans une chambre à l'étage. Elle incita la brune à s'asseoir sur le lit, et se mit à côté d'elle, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Bon, maintenant, il faut que je te parle Bonnie. Je t'ai déjà laissé une semaine loin de nous pour te remettre les idées en place. » commença la blonde. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que tu n'as pas été voir ta famille. Mais je n'ai rien dit parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu ne voulais pas m'écouter, et je savais que tu avais besoin de t'écarter de nous quelque temps. »

La sorcière acquiesça, silencieuse. Caroline avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais avait échouer, et l'avait alors laissé s'isoler une semaine pour respirer. Elle avait été une amie parfaite. Mais Bonnie avait tout gâché, en allant chez Mason. Enfin, ''tout gâcher'' était un grand mot, parce que, même si elle avait fait là-bas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, son retour s'était finalement bien passé. Elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Damon, même si celui-ci avait tout oublié, se libérant d'un poids, et Enzo lui avait redonné le sourire.

« C'est normal de souffrir Bonnie, tu n'as pas à te cacher comme ça. En tant que grande et forte Bennett, tu penses que tu dois dissimuler tes faiblesses, mais tu as tout faux. En gardant tout au fond de toi, tu te détruis. Il faut que tu me parles, je suis ton amie, et je veux t'aider. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, alors laisse-moi faire de même pour toi. » dit Caroline

Un doux sourire vint éclairer le visage de Bonnie, alors qu'elle sentait quelques larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Elle les effaça d'un revers de main, et serra un peu plus fort les mains de son amie. La brune se sentait si bien, c'était comme si tout finissait enfin par s'arranger, elle avait l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau.

Caroline plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, et l'incita à parler. C'était fou à quel point elle pouvait avoir l'air insouciante, et prendre une réelle attitude maternelle et sérieuse quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Tout comme Bonnie paraissait forte, mais pouvait craquer à tous moment.

« J'aurais dû te parler le jour où tu m'avais rendu visite, mais je me sentais pitoyable, et je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça... Les choses sont allées en s'empirant, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne comprenais pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à vous parler... » expliqua Bonnie. « Mais depuis hier, j'ai l'impression que tout commence à s'arranger. J'ai peur que ce ne soit que temporaire. »

La blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui redonner le morale ?

« J'ai dit à Damon que je l'aimais, mais je savais qu'il oublierait tout. Pourtant, ça m'a fait du bien de le lui dire. »

La vampire avait remarqué que Damon avait une gueule de bois, et c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait trop but qu'il avait oublié ce que lui avait dit la sorcière. Souriant à nous, Caroline entraina Bonnie dans une étreinte. Elle était rassurée que tout s'arrange pour elle. La fille du shérif avait voulu lui demander si tout cela avait un rapport avec la dispute entre Damon et Elena, mais s'était résignée. Premièrement, la sorcière n'avait sûrement pas envie de parler de ça tout de suite, et deuxièmement, même si cela la rendait heureuse, ce serait inconsciemment. Tout ce qui comptait était que maintenant, elle était heureuse, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que les choses restent comme ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus. » rigola Caroline. « Ce ne sera pas que temporaire, je te le promets. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre (non sans blague), j'espère que vous allez aimer! Vers la fin, Bonnie est un peu OC, mais on ne sait pas trop comment elle réagirait dans une situation pareille, donc j'ai juste écris cette scène comme je l'imaginais, sans trop me poser de question. **_

_**bamonloveforever: Merci! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre après en avoir fais six complètement déprimant :')... Je suis heureuse de voir que l'amitié Bonnie/Enzo te plaît, parce qu'elle sera présente jusqu'à la fin! Pour l'instant, il n'y aura pas grand chose sur Elena et Damon, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, j'ai plus prévu de parler d'eux dans un ou deux chapitres. Effectivement, la relation Steroline a survécu, enfin, pour l'instant... :D Merci encore pour ta review!**_

**_Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée depuis la promesse de Caroline, et la sorcière avait eut raison de croire en son amie. Elle voyait Elena et la blonde tous les jours, tout redevenait enfin comme avant. Elle tentait au passage de remonter le moral de la dopplehanger, qui n'avait depuis l'incident plus parlé à Damon.

Bonnie avait continué de voir Enzo, et ils étaient devenus assez proches. Elle ne voyait d'ailleurs pas les regards meurtriers que Damon donnait au vampire, persuadé qu'il lui ferait du mal. Ils s'entendaient très bien, même si Bonnie continuait de désapprouver le comportement du brun.

« Tu avais raison Caroline, ça n'a pas été temporaire. » sourit la brune, marchant dans les rues

Poussant la porte du Mystic Grill, Bonnie se dirigea jusqu'au bar, et s'assit sur l'un des sièges. Au bout de quelques minutes, le barman vint prendre sa commande et elle releva les yeux, apercevant Enzo assit à sa droite. Elle répondit qu'elle ne prendrait rien ce soir.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait chercher un peu de calme et de repos au bar qu'elle romprait sa promesse de ne plus boire.

« En cure de désyntox' ? » sourit narquoisement le vampire à côté d'elle

« En quelque sorte... » finit par soupirer Bonnie, un léger sourire aux lèvres

D'humeur sadique, Enzo attrapa son verre de bourbon, et s'amusa à le humer devant les yeux de la sorcière. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas complètement accro à ces boissons. Effaré, le brun se retourna vers elle, et dit d'un air dramatique.

« Elle n'est pas des nôtres ! »

Bonnie tenta de se retenir, mais finit par éclater de rire une deuxième fois. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais ce soir, Enzo lui paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique que d'habitude. Au même moment, une musique douce s'éleva dans le restaurant, et quelques couples se mirent à danser. Le vampire se tourna vers Bonnie, et eut un sourire carnassier.

« Veux-tu danser beauté? » demanda-t-il, faisant rougir la brune par la même occasion

« Tu es complètement saoul. » sourit-elle alors

Enzo ne put s'empêcher de rire, et réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'avouer que oui, il était certe saoul, mais qu'il avait vraiment envis de danser avec elle. La sorcière finit alors par se lever, et mit sa main dans la sienne, avant de se laisser embarquer au milieu de la salle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le duo retourna au bar, souriant. Bonnie regarda son portable, et commença à répondre aux vingt messages de Caroline et Elena, quand elle vit Enzo se lever.

« Je pars en chasse, à tout à l'heure. »

La brune soupira. Elle détestait vraiment la façon dont il se nourrissait, mais il était un peu trop saoul pour qu'elle puisse lui dire quoique ce soit. Alors, elle se contenta de pianoter sur son téléphone, rassurant ses amis, et posait de temps en temps son regard sur Enzo, pour le surveiller.

Au bout de seulement cinq minutes, elle le vit sortir par la porte de derrière avec une belle rousse, mais par contre, elle ne vit pas un homme les suivre quelques minutes plus tard.

_Enzo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de lâcher la rousse, qui vint s'effondrer à ses pieds. Au même moment, un homme sortit, et vit le corps de sa petite-amie à terre, sans vie._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » hurla-t-il alors_

_Le vampire se retourna, et lui lança un regard noir, avant de se retourner, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur. _

_« Je ne te conseille pas de t'en mêler, un simple humain ne peut rien contre moi. »_

_Il posa sa main sur la poignée, quand il sentit soudainement quelqu'un derrière lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que l'homme lui brisa la nuque. Malheureusement, Enzo l'aurait facilement arrêté, s'il n'avait pas but une dizaine de verres quelques minutes plus tôt._

_« C'est là que tu te trompes, je ne suis pas un simple humain. »_

Bonnie venait de finir de répondre à ses amies, quand elle remarqua qu'Enzo n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et décida après quelques secondes d'aller vérifier s'il allait bien. En sortant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un homme prêt à arracher le cœur du vampire.

Sans hésiter une seconde, elle l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur, se plaçant devant Enzo. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle devait le protéger.

Malheureusement, l'inconnu se releva, et apparut d'une seconde à l'autre devant elle. Elle réalisa alors que c'était un vampire, et voulut utiliser un sort de feu, quand il la projeta contre un poteau quelques mètres plus loin. Bonnie voulut se relever, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et l'envoya contre un mur. Il était furieux, et elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour le battre.

* * *

Quand Enzo se réveilla, il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Il regarda autour de lui, et se rappela de ce qu'il venait de se passer, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était encore en vie, quand il remarqua le corps inerte de Bonnie à l'opposé de lui.

Il se releva alors avec sa vitesse vampirique, et se précipita vers elle. Son corps était couvert d'hématomes, et du sang coulait le long de son front. Elle avait peut-être une hémorragie interne...

« Non, non... » paniqua alors le vampire

D'habitude, il n'avait aucun remords quand des personnes mourraient, que ce soit de ses propres mains, ou de quelqu'un d'autre, mais Bonnie avait voulu le protéger, lui, le monstre qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir.

Enzo se concentra sur les battements de son coeur, et remarqua qu'ils étaient très faibles et irréguliers. Il s'ouvrit alors le poignet, et le posa contre la bouche de la brune.

« Allez Bennett... » murmura-t-il

Il retira ensuite son poignet, et patienta, agenouillé à côté du corps de Bonnie. Quelques minutes passèrent, et son souffle se stoppa brusquement.

Enzo la regarda, sourcils froncés, et comprit qu'elle était morte. Il hésita alors à la ramener chez elle, ou à l'abandonner ici pour sa transformation. Pourtant, il usa sûrement de la seule once d'humanité qu'il lui restait, en décidant de la ramener. Juste parce qu'il lui était redevable. Juste parce qu'elle avait perdu la vie pour lui.

Le vampire la prit dans ses bras, mais se souvint qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où elle habitait, et qu'en plus, il n'avait pas ses clefs. Il soupira alors longuement, et se promit de repartir aussitôt qu'il l'aurait déposé, en se dirigeant vers le manoir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là quand elle se réveillerait, comprenant que sa vie était gâchée par sa faute. En plus, le groupe allait le saigner s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait transformé. Il n'avait pas peur de Stefan, Caroline, ou Damon, mais par contre s'ils voulaient tous le tuer en même temps...

Quand il fut arrivé devant la demeure des Salvatore, Enzo tendit l'oreille pour savoir qui était à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il comprit que la tâche serait encore plus difficile que prévue quand il entendit quatre voix.

« Ils sont tous là, génial... » maugréa le vampire

Le brun entra alors sans faire de bruit, et se dirigea avec sa vitesse vampirique dans l'une des chambres. Il déposa le corps de la sorcière sur le lit, et hésita quelques secondes avant de repartir.

Il n'avait aucun remords du fait qu'il l'avait transformé, mais savoir qu'elle avait perdu la vie en voulant le sauver lui faisait ressentir une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des siècles : de l'inquiétude, et il détestait ça. Comment allait-elle réagir en se réveillant ?

Enzo soupira, et tira une chaise vers le lit pour s'asseoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait ça pour elle, mais au moins après, il ne lui devrait plus rien, ils seraient quittes. Par contre, dès qu'elle se réveillerait, il resterait juste pour l'aider avant de repartir sans que personne ne le voit.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la brune ne finisse par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se releva lentement, mais respirait bruyamment. Affolée, elle regarda autour d'elle, et Enzo se leva immédiatement pour se poster à côté de son lit.

« Bon, commençons, Bonnie, tu es un vampire, tu étais presque morte et je t'ai donné de mon sang, ça ne t'a pas sauvé. » dit le vampire très sérieusement. « Dans quelques minutes, tu vas ressentir un besoin irrépréhensible de boire du sang. Ne t'affole pas. »

Enzo soupira à nouveau en voyant que celle-ci l'écoutait à peine. Bonnie continuait de regarder autour d'elle, et sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se releva brutalement, et utilisa sans le savoir sa vitesse vampirique pour s'écarter de lui, venant heurter une armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle posa son regard sur Enzo, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire, et se laissa tomber à terre, apeurée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix brisée en voyant le vampire se rapprocher

« Je t'ai transformé. Tu es un vampire Bonnie. » répondit-il, sans une once de compassion sur le visage

Le brun entendit soudainement des pas s'approcher, et comprit qu'ils avaient entendu leur amie crier. Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à s'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre, mais il était trop tard, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline, Stefan et Damon, bientôt rejoints par Elena.

Bonnie recula brusquement en les voyant, se heurtant au mur, et posa une main sur son cœur. Il ne battait plus. La dopplehanger remarqua l'état de son amie, et voulut aller vers elle.

« Non ! Ne m'approche pas ! » hurla alors la sorcière

Elena se stoppa brutalement, et se retourna vers les autres, inquiète. Stefan fut alors le premier à réagir, et s'agenouilla à côté de Bonnie avec sa vitesse vampirique. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et remarqua que sa peau était glacée. Il commença à comprendre, et se concentra sur les battements de cœur qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il n'en entendit qu'un seul, et croisa le regard de son frère, qui venait de comprendre la même chose. Damon plaqua alors Enzo contre un mur, prêt à le tuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » hurla-t-il

« Damon, arrête. » dit Stefan, toujours assis à côté de la vampire. « On le tuera plus tard, mais là, elle a besoin d'aide. »

L'aîné des Salvatore se retourna, et vit alors Bonnie, agenouillée contre un mur. Il se calma immédiatement, et lâcha Enzo, avant de se rapprocher à son tour de l'ancienne sorcière. Celle-ci les vit s'approcher d'elle, et se releva alors.

« Non... Ne me touchez pas...! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau

Caroline la regardait, un rictus douloureux sur le visage. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aussi avait dû subir une transformation, mais son amie avait l'air d'encore moins le supporter qu'elle. La brune venait justement de sortir de la pièce avec sa vitesse vampirique, et s'enfuit du manoir. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir un vampire, c'était impossible.

« Elle ne doit pas rester seule. » s'exclama soudainement Elena

« J'y vais. » les coupa Damon, avant de la suivre sans même attendre leurs réponses

* * *

L'aîné des Salvatore mit une dizaine de minute à retrouver le vampire, et finit par arriver dans une clairière non loin du manoir. Bonnie était debout, et tentait de calmer sa respiration, les mains tremblantes. Celle-ci l'avait entendu arriver, et se retourna vers le brun. Damon croisa alors son regard brillant de larmes, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Il m'a transformé... » murmura-t-elle, à la fois paniquée et énervée

« Je sais. » la coupa Damon

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Bonnie, qui ne pouvait stopper ses tremblements incessants. Elle était un vampire... Subitement, Damon l'attira contre son torse dans une étreinte, à laquelle la brune répondit sans, pour une fois, se poser de questions.

« Je n'en peux plus Damon... » gémit-elle « Tout avait enfin finit par s'arranger, je commençais à aller mieux, et... je... »

« Comment ça ''je commençais à aller mieux'' ? » l'interrompit brusquement le vampire

La sorcière releva alors son regard vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle voulait inventer une excuse, elle voulait lui mentir, elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. C'était comme si une force invisible l'habitait soudainement, Bonnie venait d'être transformée, ses émotions la contrôlaient, et ces derniers mois de silence lui étaient insupportables. Alors, peut-être que c'était à cause de tout ces sentiments qu'elle retenait en elle, ou toutes ces larmes qui lui donnait envie de hurler, mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait que tout ça se stoppe. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, toujours en larmes, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tout avait finalement finit par s'arranger parce que cela fait maintenant des mois que rien ne va plus Damon ! » s'écria-t-elle « Je n'arrive plus à vivre comme avant, c'est horrible, je n'arrive même plus à respirer, et je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé ! Dans ma tête, tout est embrouillé, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'ai l'impression de me noyer sans cesse, et que tous mes membres sont engourdis, et tout se précipite dans ma tête, c'est insupportable... Cela fait des mois que je n'arrive plus à sourire, que je fais semblant pour ne pas vous inquiéter, je ne me sens plus à ma place, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Et tout ça par ta faute ! »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, et voulut se rapprocher d'elle, mais la brune fit à nouveau quelques pas en arrière. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi c'était sa faute, perdu.

« Parce que je t'aime Damon... Je t'aime, et je t'ai aidé à faire ta demande. Tu t'es marié avec ma meilleure amie, et je n'arrive même plus à vous regarder. Je souffre Damon, tu comprends ? C'est à cause de toi que je me noie. »

Habituellement, Bonnie aurait baissé le regard après de telles révélations, mais elle sentait comme de l'adrénaline montée en elle, et cherchait désespérément le regard de Damon. Malheureusement, le vampire regardait le sol, perdu. Alors Bonnie l'aimait ? Cela sembla raviver un ancien souvenir, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime, et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais, je ne t'aurais jamais dis tout ça si tu n'avais pas été assez saoul pour oublier._

L'aîné des Salvatore releva les yeux, croisant le regard de Bonnie. Celui-ci était rempli de souffrance et de désespoir. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il lui fit remarquer qu'elle le lui avait déjà avouer ça, lors de la fameuse soirée où ils avaient été regarder la neige sur le porche.

« Je sais. » répondit tout simplement Bonnie

Damon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement. Elle voulait une réponse, maintenant, et n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus, mais il ne savait plus où il en était. Il venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle l'aimait, et lui ne se sentait plus à sa place avec Elena. Le brun avait besoin de temps, avant de savoir quoi répondre, mais aujourd'hui, après des mois d'attente, elle manquait de temps.

« Ecoute Bonnie, je... » commença-t-il

« Non arrête. » le coupa-t-elle. « Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Tu aimes Elena, c'est évident, et je le sais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça une nouvelle fois. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de t'oublier. Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse positive ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Le mieux serait que je m'écarte de vous quelques temps. »

Sans laisser le temps au vampire de contester, Bonnie s'enfuit avec sa vitesse vampirique. Elle fit un passage éclair chez elle, à une vitesse normale cette fois, et rassembla ses affaires. Mais brusquement, la brune ressentit un tiraillement insoutenable dans sa gorge. L'envie de sang. Elle l'avait oublié. Il fallait qu'elle boive quelque chose, immédiatement.

Bonnie aurait pu retourner au manoir, mais elle ne voulait pas endurer les regards pleins de pitié de ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient comme ça. La douleur s'intensifia, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. La brune se précipita alors dehors, voulant aller chasser. Elle vit un groupe d'amis revenir d'une soirée, et sentit la souffrance augmenter, lui arrachant un gémissement. Mais elle ne craqua pas. Elle ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda brusquement une voix derrière elle

La métisse se retourna brutalement, étonnant celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle. C'était un jeune homme brun d'environ son âge. Il était à peine à un mètre d'elle, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour l'interpeller. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur. La respiration de la brune fut alors plus profonde, et elle ferma les yeux, tentant de résister à l'envie de le mordre. Elle sentit ses crocs s'allonger, et rouvrit ses paupières. Non, elle ne devait pas le tuer...

« Votre... Votre visage... » bafouilla le brun, effrayé

Il commença à reculer, mais trébucha, et s'ouvrit le genou. Bonnie était à deux doigts de partir, mais sentit l'odeur du sang venir à la fois lui chatouiller les narines, et lui brûler la gorge. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui, et but l'intégralité de son sang. La brune entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, et voulut se retourner, mais se fit assommer, tombant à côté du corps sans vie de sa victime.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais pour une fois je poste vite des chapitres, c'est un miracle. Amen XD**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture! (certaines choses vont peut-être vous étonnez, j'explique en fin de chapitre)**_

_**bamonloveforever: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et merci de commenter à chaque chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir. (je crois que j'ai déjà dis "ça me fait plaisir" la dernière fois, mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autre X)) A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle devienne un vampire. C'était même pas prévu, mais je sais pas pourquoi, d'un coup j'ai eut envie d'écrire ça :') Les explications entre Damon et Bonnie viendront plus tard, peut-être en même temps que celles avec Elena... Merci encore pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture!**_

_**brookedavis: Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, c'est bon j'ai modifié le dernier chapitre :)**_

* * *

« Tu étais censé aller l'aider Damon ! »

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent caresser la peau de Bonnie, alors que la vampire se réveillait petit à petit. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, et se mit en position assise. La brune s'étira, puis s'arrêta brusquement, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi entendait-elle si nettement la dispute entre Stefan et Damon ? Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient juste devant elle...

« Elle va déjà avoir du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle est maintenant un vampire... ! »

Soudainement, la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle était devenue un vampire... La brune resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague. _Je suis un vampire... _songea-t-elle. Etonnament, la brune n'eut aucune réaction. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était étrange.

Son pire cauchemar avait toujours été de devenir l'une des leurs, et pourtant, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La métisse avait paniqué la veille, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ces derniers mois avaient étés horribles, et le seul jour où elle avait une réelle raison de pleurer, Bonnie restait impassible. C'était vraiment très étrange.

« Comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle apprendra qu'elle a tué quelqu'un ?! »

_J'ai... J'ai tué quelqu'un. _Ce fut la seule phrase qui vint à l'esprit de l'ancienne sorcière. Et encore une fois, elle ne ressentit rien. Son visage garda une expression neutre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Bonnie finit par poser son regard sur ses mains, et y vit une chevalière. _Ah. C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne me suis pas déjà transformée en cendre._

« Je suis désolé d'accord ?! J'ai juste... J'ai été déconcentré, et elle s'est enfuie. »

La brune se leva, et suivit les voix, encore un peu perdue. Elle traversa le couloir, perdue dans ses pensées, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle plus rien ?

Arrivant devant le salon, Bonnie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et passa son regard sur la pièce tout entière. Les frères Salvatore étaient debout, haussant de plus en plus le ton. Il y avait aussi Caroline, adossée contre l'un des murs, puis Elena et Enzo, assis sur le canapé. Le vampire ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très heureux d'être ici.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un ? » demanda brusquement la brune

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et un silence pesant s'installa instantanément au sein de la pièce. Enzo fut le premier à parler, lâchant juste un ''yep'', comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Au fond, c'était normal, vu qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Ses amis étaient silencieux, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle fonde en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourtant, elle ne s'effondra pas. Elle hocha simplement la tête, avant de détourner le regard. Il n'y avait même pas une once de regret dans ses pupilles.

« … Bonnie ? » demanda Caroline d'une voix douce, en se redressant. « Tu vas bien ? »

La blonde s'approcha de son amie, inquiète. Depuis quand la brune tuait des gens sans aucun remords ? En temps normal, elle aurait été à la fois effondrée, et complètement paniquée. Elle n'aurait jamais plus pu se regarder dans un miroir à nouveau, car elle était dure avec elle-même. Parce qu'après tout, c'était sa faute, oui, mais elle avait tenté de lutter. Dans cette situation, aucun vampire fraichement transformé ne lui aurait laisser la vie sauve. Ils n'auraient même pas essayé de partir comme elle l'avait fait.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu perdue, je viens d'être transformé... et j'ai un léger mal de crâne... » répondit Bonnie, l'interrompant dans ses pensées

La tension était palpable, alors que Caroline se tournait vers les autres, une expression anxieuse sur le visage. Elle échangea un regard avec Stefan, qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle craignait.

« Elle a appuyé sur le bouton... » souffla-t-il. « Elle a éteint son humanité. »

Une nouvelle fois, personne n'osa plus parler, restant interdits. Et une nouvelle fois, Enzo fut le premier à réagir, en éclatant de rire.

« Comment c'est possible ? Bonnie n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle n'est pas comme ça. » s'exclama Elena. « En plus, elle venait juste d'être transformée. Elle était beaucoup trop désorientée pour pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton. »

Le groupe s'était réuni autour d'une table, aidant Stefan dans sa recherche. Celui-ci était en train de feuilleter un ancien grimoire, recherchant une quelconque information. En effet, c'était impossible que Bonnie ait fait sa volontairement. Il y avait eut un problème, c'était obligé.

La concernée était justement assise quelques pas derrière, sur un fauteuil à côté d'Enzo. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. Elle n'avait pas éteint son humanité, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Ils étaient bêtes ou quoi ?

« Et si elle l'avait fit inconsciemment, pendant son sommeil ? » demanda soudainement Caroline, les interrompant. « Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien ces derniers mois, il serait possible que son subconscient s'en soit charger pour elle. »

Tous s'étaient brusquement stoppés, fixant le vampire. Stefan avait lâché son livre, et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose quand Caroline le coupa, s'exclamant de laisser tomber, et que ce n'était qu'une idée. Elle avait cru que leur silence était dû à une hypothèse idiote.

« Non, tu as peut-être raison Caroline. Je crois avoir entendu parler de ça il y a très longtemps, à l'époque où je vivais en Italie. Un vampire pensait la même chose de son amie, mais je ne l'avais pas cru... » expliqua Stefan

Ils s'échangèrent tous un même regard, à la fois heureux d'avoir peut-être compris le problème, et paniqué, ne sachant pas comment ils feraient pour ramener son humanité. Le groupe se retourna alors, voulant en parler à la principale concernée, mais découvrirent seulement deux fauteuils vides.

« Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que j'aurais dû brûler Enzo quand il s'est présenté au manoir... » grommela Damon, serrant les poings

* * *

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Miss Bennett a éteint son humanité ? »

Assise sur un rocher, le vampire soupira, et répondit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils pensaient tous ça. Elle n'avait pas appuyé sur le bouton ! En plus, elle ne savait même pas comment faire...

Enzo frappa dans un arbre, en faisant tomber quelques pommes, et en rattrapa une au vol. Il se retourna ensuite vers l'ancienne sorcière, et haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Et depuis quand Mademoiselle Boire-du-sang-humain-est-monstrueux tue des gens ? »

Un long silence s'installa dans la forêt, alors que Bonnie semblait réfléchir. Le brun se contenta de ricaner, et croqua dans sa pomme avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. La métisse finit alors par grimacer, et souffla.

« D'accord, peut-être que je l'ai fait... Mais comment ? »

Enzo se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils l'auraient probablement sut en restant au manoir, mais il s'ennuyait, et voyait que Bonnie en avait marre de les voir parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Il lui avait alors fait un clin d'oeil, et avait attrapé son poignet avant de courir avec sa vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche.

« Et sinon, ça te fait quoi ? » demanda le vampire. « Personnellement, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton, que je ne me souviens même plus de la différence. C'est comme si j'avais toujours vécu comme ça... »

La brune posa son regard sur lui, et resta silencieuse quelques secondes. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ça depuis son réveil. Elle n'avait pensé à rien, comme si elle s'en fichait. Comme si sa transformation ne l'importait pas. C'était peut-être ça, la différence.

« C'est... C'est très calme. » hésita-t-elle. « Je me sens plus légère. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut me faire souffrir. Plus rien de peut m'atteindre à présent. J'ai le contrôle sur mes émotions, sur mes réactions. J'ai le choix entre les ressentir ou les ignorer. Je suis détachée de tout problème. Et, à vrai dire... C'est très agréable. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Enzo. Finalement, Miss Bennett n'était pas aussi coincée que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être qu'elle allait finir comme lui... Mais, en réalité, il ne l'espérait pas. Il appréciait Bonnie tel qu'elle était, et même si le fait qu'elle soit à présent plus détendue était vraiment cool, la voir perdre tout sens morale ne serait pas aussi amusant que ce qu'il pensait.

« Mais... C'est assez effrayant. Je me sens vide. » conclut la vampire, après quelques secondes

L'ancienne sorcière gardait son regard perdu dans le vague, réfléchissant. A vrai dire, elle était assez heureuse d'avoir perdu son humanité. C'était horrible, mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait à nouveau l'impression de contrôler la situation. En plus, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle aurait réagi, si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Après tout, elle venait de perdre ses pouvoirs, pour devenir une créature qu'elle haïssait. Elle se considérait à présent comme un monstre, mais ignorait tous ces sentiments qui l'auraient dévasté avec son humanité. Le dégoût, la honte, la culpabilité... Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Enfin, peut-être que c'était le fait d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui lui faisait penser ça. Peut-être que ça altérait ses jugements, sur sa vision du bien et du mal... Elle ne savait pas, elle était perdue, mais ne cherchait plus à savoir.

« Moi ça m'arrange. » dit soudainement Enzo. « Au moins, tu n'essaies pas de me brûler pour t'avoir transformé. De toute façon, je suis trop fort pour toi, mais ça aurait été embêtant. »

Bonnie se contenta de hausser les épaules, et se laissa glisser le long du rocher, s'asseyant sur l'herbe encore humide à cause de la neige. Elle pencha ensuite sa tête en arrière, adossée à la roche, et ferma les yeux, profitant des rayons du soleil. Heureusement qu'ils lui avaient donné une bague, ça lui aurait vraiment manqué...

« Je m'ennuie... » souffla le brun. « Et si on t'entraînait ? »

La vampire rouvrit les yeux, haussant un sourcil. Enzo lui proposa alors de l'entraîner à mordre, parce qu'elle s'était vraiment mal débrouillé la veille. Le groupe s'était divisé pour la chercher, et il avait été le premier à tomber sur elle. Il s'était contenté de la regarder, et finit par voir Stefan lui casser la nuque. Elle avait carrément arraché la gorge de sa victime, c'était du mauvais boulot.

« Je ne compte par mordre d'autre personne Enzo. » s'énerva l'afro-américaine, fronçant les sourcils

Un long soupire se fit alors entendre. Décidément, il s'était trompé. Même sans son humanité, elle était toujours aussi barbante. Il finit alors par jeter sa pomme sur l'ancienne sorcière, et se releva.

« Alors je vais t'entraîner à autre chose. » s'exclama-t-il, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Viens te battre, Miss Bennett. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bonnie soupira, mais finit par le rejoindre. Elle se mit devant lui, en position de défense. D'habitude, elle aurait refusé, mais elle s'ennuyait vraiment, et trouvait qu'il avait raison. S'entraîner au combat à main nu ne lui ferait pas de mal, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs pour se défendre.

Enzo démarra rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à la brune de réagir, et tenta de lui mettre une droite, que Bonnie évita en s'abaissant. Prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, elle lui fit au passage une balayette. Le brun tomba par terre, mais releva immédiatement, avant de remarquer qu'elle avait disparu. Entendant un léger bruissement derrière lui, il se retourna, et vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui casser la nuque. Il attrapa alors son avant-bras, et le passa derrière son dos, la bloquant.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? » rigola le brun, derrière elle

Malheureusement pour lui, Bonnie lui mit un coup de pied là-où-ça-fait-mal, le faisant se reculer légèrement, grimaçant. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, le faisant basculer avec lui, et s'écraser dos contre un rocher.

« Aouch, Bonnie ça, tu vas le regretter. » s'énerva Enzo, faisant référence au coup de pied

L'ancienne sorcière, qui était atterrit sur le vampire, se releva plus rapidement que lui, en position de défense. Mais celui-ci se contenta de s'asseoir sur le rocher sur lequel il était tombé, et attrapa la cheville de la brune, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre à arbre.

Au même moment, il vit le groupe arrivé depuis la direction où il avait envoyé Bonnie. Caroline, en tête de liste, écarquilla les yeux, et se baissa brusquement.

« Attention, Bonnie volante ! » s'écria la blonde

Malheureusement, Damon était juste derrière elle, et regardait autre part. Bonnie se sentit alors heurter quelque chose, qui ne ressemblait pas à un arbre. Ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur quelqu'un, entraîné dans sa chute. Il lui suffit alors de lever la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'aîné des Salvatore.

« Bon, Judgy, dès qu'on aura fini de brûler ton nouveau compagnon de jeu, il faudra qu'on parle. » s'exclama-t-il, lançant un regard noir à Enzo

* * *

_**Je ne sais pas si l'expression "appuyer sur le bouton" existe dans la série, mais je crois qu'elle était dans le livre, ou l'inverse. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, mais j'ai décidé de le laisser, parce que je voulais éviter les répétitions de "éteindre son humanité". J'espère ne pas avoir eut faux, et que ce n'est pas trop perturbant.**_

_**Et je voulais aussi parler du comportement de Bonnie, je sais qu'elle peut paraître assez OOC, à ne pas s'inquiéter d'avoir éteins son humanité, mais c'est justement parce qu'elle l'a fait qu'elle s'en fiche. En fait, elle est toujours la même, mais comme il a été dit plus haut, elle ne ressent plus certaines émotions, et sa vision de ce qui est bien et mal a été altérer, donc elle ne réalise pas trop... **_

_**Enfin bon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop brouillon, salut! (et merci de lâcher quelques commentaires! :3)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici encore avec un nouveau chapitre, écrit cette nuit. J'ai un peu peur qu'il soit brouillon, je l'ai relu mais j'ai un doute. Je vous préviens, il y a des insultes en début de chapitre, et je n'ai pas censuré. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture! (et merci de lâcher quelques commentaires!)**_

_**bamonloveforever: J'adore aussi Enzo, c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire avec un personnage comme ça, vu qu'en fait il s'en fout de tout le monde, de ce qu'il dit, du coup on peut se lâcher... :'D La raison pour laquelle Damon lui en veut est justement expliquée dans ce chapitre :3 Merci pour ta review!**_

_**ana: Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'ai lu presque toutes les fanfictions françaises sur le bamon, du coup j'ai dû passer à celles anglaises ._. Je suis ravie de voir que Bonnie vampire te plaît, j'avais peur que les gens soient déçus, vu qu'elle est quand même bien en sorcière :3 Toujours pas de discussion entre Damon et Bonnie, désolé, je ne sais pas trop quand elle viendra, mais sûrement dans deux ou trois chapitres. Merci encore, et bonne lecture! :3**_

* * *

Accoudé au bar, Enzo sentait le regard noir de l'aîné des Salvatore lui brûler le dos. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel, et se retourna, lui faisant face. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait ici, ce vampire commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà parti ? … Ah oui, pour la sorcière. S'il ne l'appréciait pas autant, il serait déjà loin d'ici.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs dans la pièce d'à côté, assise dans la cuisine avec le groupe. Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils tentaient de ramener son humanité, en vain. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais Enzo se demandait si elle essayait vraiment.

« Je te jure que si Bonnie ne t'appréciait pas autant, je t'aurais déjà brûlé vif. Depuis que t'es ici, elle a failli mourir, elle a été transformée, elle a perdu son humanité, et là, on a besoin qu'elle reste ici, on cherche une solution, et toi, tu l'emmènes en balade ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire que d'aller s'amuser dans la forêt ?! » s'énerva soudainement Damon, l'interrompant dans ses pensées

Le concerné soupira, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son verre d'alcool. Il sentait déjà que cette discussion allait l'ennuyer. Damon avait décidé de lui faire la morale, et c'était assez osé venant de lui. Il était bien le dernier qui avait ce droit. Prenant une longue inspiration, le brun sourit. Il avait eut une idée. Pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles ? Après tout, vu ses agissements de ces derniers temps, Damon avait de nombreuses choses à se reprocher, et Enzo n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire remarquer.

« Bon, alors on va maintenant essayer de comprendre pourquoi le grand méchant Damon est fâché contre moi. Actuellement, tu es censé m'en vouloir parce que je me suis sauvé avec elle alors que vous étiez en "réunion de crise". Mais on sait tous très bien que ce n'est pas ça. » dit Enzo en haussant les sourcils

Comme il s'y attendait, le frère de Stefan fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, lui qui était quelques secondes auparavant en position dominante, venait soudainement de perdre sa place.

« Alors, laisse-moi deviner... J'ai sauvé Bonnie en la transformant, et tu m'en veux parce que j'ai gâché sa vie? Non, tu es bien trop égoïste pour t'inquiéter de la vie de Bon-Bon... Tu aurais voulu la sauver à ma place, non? »

Des veines commencèrent à apparaître autour des yeux de Damon, agrandissant le sourire de son interlocuteur. C'était tellement agréable pour lui de le voir comme ça. Finalement, cette conversation était beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu. Après tout, si personne ne se chargeait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement, c'était à lui de le faire. Même s'il s'y prenait d'une façon assez provocante.

« Ah, je sens que je chauffe... » murmura le brun, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Tu la complètement anéantie, et tu me déteste parce que je suis celui qui lui a redonné le sourire. Je t'ai remplacé, tu as perdu ta place de ''l'ami proche qu'elle est censée détester''. Et c'est ça qui te rend fou de rage. »

Le regard du vampire s'assombrit, il semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge d'Enzo d'une seconde à l'autre. Celui-ci s'en fichait complètement, et s'approcha de Damon. Quand le brun reprit, sa voix était plus froide, moins enjouée. Il ne rigolait plus, ne cherchait plus juste à énervé l'aîné des Salvatore. Il réglait ses comptes avec lui.

« Sauf que tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime. » s'exclama-t-il, sourcils froncés. « Mais tu fais semblant de tenir à elle, parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'oublie. T'es juste atteint du syndrome Gilbert. Tu vas faire subir à Bonnie ce que la dopplehanger est en train de te faire. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, alors tu l'as fait patienter. Parce que t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste Damon. T'es un connard, et tu vas continuer à la faire souffrir, jusqu'à que tu te rendes compte que tu aimes Elena, et que tu la laisses tomber. »

Les poings des deux vampires se serrèrent, ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et la tension était palpable dans la pièce. Les crocs d'Enzo s'allongèrent, alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus envers Damon. D'une voix sombre, il termina ses reproches, alors que des veines apparaissaient à leur tour autour de ses yeux.

« Alors, ne vas pas croire que je tiens à la protéger, mais, ou tu parles à Elena, et tu décides de tout arrêter avec elle, ou tu dégages de la vie de Bonnie. » grogna Enzo

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Damon plaqua le vampire contre un mur, le tenant par la gorge. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de lancer un regard noir à son agresseur. Fou de rage, Damon s'exclama alors qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre.

Alerté par le bruit, le groupe sortit de la cuisine, et Stefan utilisa sa vitesse vampirique, se mettant entre les deux. Les deux se foudroyaient du regard, ne prêtant même pas attention aux autres. Ce fut alors à ce moment-là que Bonnie se rapprocha d'Enzo, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Damon posa alors son regard sur elle, étonné, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Damon ? Tu vas où ? » demanda Caroline, alors que l'intéressé leur tournait le dos

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et ouvrit brutalement la porte, avant de disparaître, laissant le groupe derrière lui. Un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, alors qu'Elena lançait un regard inquiet à Stefan, avant de sortir à son tour, à la recherche de Damon.

Caroline se tourna ensuite vers le cadet des frères Salvatore, et lui dit qu'ils devraient peut-être aller les voir. Celui-ci secoua alors la tête, répondant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, avant de retourner dans la cuisine, faisant signe à Bonnie de le suivre. Il s'adossa contre l'évier, et posa son regard sur l'ancienne sorcière, qui s'était à nouveau assise.

« Réessaye, tu vas finir par y arriver. » lui dit-il d'une voix calme. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de méthode. Si tu ne sais pas comment faire, repense à un souvenir qui t'avait beaucoup marqué, et replonge-toi dedans. »

Expirant lentement, la brune ferma les yeux, et repensa à l'assassinat de son père. Elle se précipitait à ses côtés, elle effleurait son visage du bout des doigts, et des gouttes salées coulaient le long de ses joues... Mais Bonnie ne ressentit rien. Ses larmes étaient froides, le touché de sa peau ne lui procurait aucun frisson, même ses yeux étaient vides d'émotions. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait son deuil non ?

Soupirant, Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, et laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois de la table. Elle n'y arriverait jamais, elle ne retrouverait jamais son humanité... Même si, pour l'instant, elle ne lui manquait pas vraiment.

* * *

A bout de souffle, la dopplehanger arriva dans une plaine, au milieu de la forêt derrière le manoir. Elle était venue là, car c'était ici que venait le vampire quand il était sur les nerfs, et apparemment, elle ne s'était pas trompée. La silhouette du vampire était visible quelques mètres plus loin. La brune s'approcha alors de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner.

Son visage était impassible, et il ne dit rien, attendant qu'Elena parle. Après tout, si elle l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, c'était bien pour lui parler non ?

« Damon, je suis désolé si tu es en colère à cause de... de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... »

La coupant froidement, Damon répondit que ce n'était pas sa faute, ajoutant qu'elle n'était pas toujours à l'origine de ses problèmes. Cela heurta légèrement la brune, mais elle ne dit rien. Il était énervé, alors évidemment, il n'allait pas lui parler doucement.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la dopplehanger hésita tout de même à continuer. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne l'avait pas blessé, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de leur récente dispute. Au bout de quelques secondes, Elena releva la tête, croisant le regard du vampire. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas d'autres occasions.

« Et bien... » souffla-t-elle. « Je tiens quand même à m'excuser. C'est horrible ce que je t'ai fait, en te disant que je crois avoir encore des sentiments pour ton frère, mais... J'ai juste besoin de temps Damon... »

Soudainement, ce que lui avait dit Enzo lui revint en mémoire._ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, alors tu l'as fait patienter. _C'était exactement ce qu'Elena était en train de faire avec lui. Elle ne se déciderait jamais. C'était à lui d'agir. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait assez pour supporter tout ça ? _Je n'en suis plus très sûr... _pensa-t-il.

« On peut surmonter ça Damon. » s'exclama Elena, cherchant son regard

Le vampire gardait son regard posé au sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout ça ne se finirait jamais, elle n'allait jamais arrêter d'hésiter entre lui et son frère. C'était à lui de changer les choses. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus l'idée d'être avec la dopplehanger le dégoûtait. Avant, c'était comme un rêve pour le brun. Il la voulait plus que tout, et il l'avait eut. Depuis le début, ça avait été de la passion, et rien que de la passion. Mais bien sûr, au fil du temps, la flamme avait commencé à vaciller. Et Elena l'avait complètement éteinte, en rêvant de son frère.

Une relation uniquement basée sur du désir ne durait pas, c'était bien connu. Elle ne le regardait pas comme elle regardait Stefan. Quand son regard se posait sur lui, il était certes plein de désir, mais aussi de tendresse, et d'affection. Et il avait été trop aveugle pour le voir.

« Elena, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on... qu'on arrête tout. » finit par avouer Damon, relevant la tête. « Et que je m'éloigne de vous quelque temps. »

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent, alors qu'elle murmurait un faible « quoi ? ». Des larmes se mirent lentement à couler le long de ses joues rosies par le froid, et elle les essuya d'un revers de main. Il avait raison. Il valait mieux tout arrêter maintenant, avant que les choses ne s'aggravent, avant qu'ils ne commencent à se détester.

« Damon... » murmura la brune d'une voix brisée. « Je... Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'on se sépare, et... C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais... Ne pars pas. Bonnie a besoin de l'équipe entière, et de toi. Tu es son meilleur ami... »

« … Je n'en ai plus vraiment l'impression. » souffla finalement le vampire

Impassible, Damon se retourna, et partit, sans même se retourner. Il voulait juste être seul quelques jours, ou plus. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Sa silhouette disparut du champ de vision d'Elena, alors qu'elle s'effondrait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait tout gâché, elle avait brisé les liens entre Stefan et Damon, et il l'avait quitté. Ce soir-là, Elena avait tout perdu.

* * *

Affalée sur la table de la cuisine, Bonnie était à deux doigts de s'endormir, quand Caroline entra dans la pièce. Stefan avait fini par laisser tomber, et avait été parler avec Enzo dans le salon, voulant en savoir plus sur sa dispute avec son frère.

La blonde lâcha un long soupire de fatigue, et prit place devant son amie, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la sorcière, et lui demanda si elle essayait vraiment de retrouver son humanité. Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-elle le faire ? C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se sentait à nouveau bien.

« Oui, j'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas ! » se plaignit la brune

« Il ne suffit pas d'essayer Bonnie. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment retrouver ton humanité ? » demanda le vampire, avant de reprendre. « Je te comprends, je suis passée par là. Je sais qu'on se sent invulnérable, et que tout paraît plus simple. On évite toutes souffrances, on ne risque plus rien. Mais tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses Bonnie. Au final, tous ces sentiments que tu ignores, c'est ce qui te rend vivante. Quand j'avais appuyé sur le bouton, j'étais apaisée, mais au fond, j'étais morte. »

L'ancienne sorcière voulut lui répondre, mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle baissa alors son regard, le posant sur la table, silencieuse. Caroline prit doucement la main de son amie dans la sienne, et traça des cercles imaginaires sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce, l'encourageant à répondre.

« Je... Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. » gémit-elle

Bonnie ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, s'apprêtant à s'expliquer, quand Stefan entre brusquement dans la pièce, les interrompant. Elena était juste derrière lui, et ses deux amies remarquèrent que ses yeux étaient rouges. Caroline regarda alors le cadet des Salvatore, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Damon est parti. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux derniers (2,000 mots), mais je préférais couper le chapitre à un moment précis, pour en quelque sorte ''séparer'' les différentes étapes... (je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer mais bref.)... Et aussi pour ne pas trop tarder à vous sortir un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**brookedaviiis : Oui, et c'est pas trop tôt, ça faisait maintenant huit chapitres qu'ils étaient en couple, fallait arrêter ça ! (je critique alors que c'est moi l'auteure... X)) Merci pour ta review!:)**_

_**bamonloveforever : Décidement tout le monde n'attendait que ça ! (en même temps c'est une fiction Bamon mais bon... :')) Y'a aussi un peu de jalousie, après tout, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un Damon jaloux!:D (Spoiler alerte de mon propre chapitre dans la prochaine phrase !)Malheureusement, elle ne va pas la retrouver tout de suite, ça va être pire... Merci pour ta review, et merci aussi de commenter à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part :)**_

_**Disclaimers : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et laissez quelques commentaires !**_

* * *

« Damon est parti ? » répéta Bonnie, sourcils froncés

Une expression inquiète prit place sur le visage de la vampire, avant d'être immédiatement remplacé par son masque impassible habituel. Pourtant, tous ceux présents dans la pièce avaient clairement pu le voir se fissurer. En quelques secondes, Damon avait réussi à ramener un semblant d'humanité dans le regard de la brune, ce qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu faire en une heure.

Malheureusement, ses sentiments disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, brûlés par le pouvoir qui habitait la jeune fille. Les traits de son visage redevinrent lisses, dénués de toute inquiétude, et son regard perdit toutes étincelles.

« C'est son choix. J'aurais apprécié un ''au revoir'' mais bon. » souffla-t-elle

La brune se mordit la lèvre, et claqua ses mains sur le bois de la table, avant de se lever. Elle s'exclama alors qu'elle en avait marre de leurs exercices, et fit un signe de tête à Enzo, sortant de la pièce. Celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier, partant à son tour. Il allait enfin s'amuser.

Après leur départ, Caroline poussa un gémissement désespéré, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise sur laquelle Bonnie était assise. Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, devant les regards interrogateurs de Stefan et Elena.

« On est mal... » grommela-t-elle

Le cadet des Salvatore fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda pourquoi. Caroline releva alors sa tête, et la posa contre la paume de sa main, tournée en direction de son petit-ami.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas compris ? » demanda la blonde, haussant les sourcils. « Vous avez bien vu sa réaction non ? On a vu une once de tristesse dans son regard quand elle a appris la nouvelle, qui a aussitôt disparut quand elle a réalisé qu'il était parti. Ce n'était pas rien. Damon était la dernière chose qui la raccrochait à son humanité. Et il a disparu. »

Elena inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie, avant de l'inciter à continuer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où la blonde voulait en venir. Après tout, Bonnie avait déjà éteint son humanité non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire ?

« Vous vous souvenez de... de la mort de ma mère ? » souffla la jeune fille. « Elle était la seule personne qui me reliait à ma vie d'humaine, ma famille. Vous vous souvenez de mon état quand j'ai éteint mon humanité après sa mort ? Ces derniers jours n'étaient qu'un avant-goût. Préparez-vous à voir une toute nouvelle Bonnie, meurtrière et insensible. »

La dopplehanger écarquilla les yeux, avant de jurer. Elle n'était clairement pas prête à voir son amie tuer des innocents de sang-froid. Elle ne serait même jamais prête pour ça. De son côté, Stefan serra les poings, avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, et appeler son frère. Malheureusement, il tomba sur son répondeur. Il retenta une deuxième fois, mais ce fut un autre échec.

Caroline se leva alors brusquement, et attrapa le téléphone, hurlant à Damon qu'il avait intérêt à rentrer avant que Bonnie n'ait eut le temps de tuer quelqu'un, parce que sinon il serait la prochaine victime. Raccrochant, la vampire redonna ensuite son téléphone à Stefan, qui la fixait d'un regard amusé. Elle attrapa ensuite sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte, annonçant qu'elle allait les chercher.

« Elena, tu restes ici. Je vais essayer de retrouver Damon. » s'exclama le brun, sortant à son tour

* * *

« J'ai soif... » souffla Bonnie

Enzo s'arrêta, et se tourna face à elle. Ils venaient d'arriver en ville, et étaient à quelques mètres de plusieurs bars. Ils ne savaient pas trop où ils allaient. Les deux vampires avaient juste couru, et étaient finalement arrivés ici. Le brun haussa les sourcils, et lui montra une jeune fille qui sortait du Mystic Grill, comme si c'était une évidence. L'ancienne sorcière sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais sentit un tiraillement dans sa gorge. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, et avant même qu'Enzo n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, elle se jeta sur la rousse, la plaquant contre un mur d'une allée adjacente.

La jeune fille se mit alors à hurler, voyant le visage de la brune. Bonnie la contraignit alors, et lui murmura d'une voix sombre de se taire. Elle planta ensuite ses crocs dans le cou pâle de sa proie, et s'apprêtait à boire tout son sang, comme la dernière fois, quand quelqu'un arriva derrière.

« Bonnie arrête ! » hurla Caroline

La vampire se détacha de la rousse, et lança un regard noir à son amie, furieuse que celle-ci l'ait interrompue. Elle se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers la jeune fille, et lui effaça la mémoire, lui ordonnant ensuite de rentrer chez elle. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, et s'enfuit de la ruelle, laissant les trois vampires seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Care ? » demanda alors Bonnie

La blonde regarda avec effroi la vampire passer son pouce sur ses lèvres, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sang de sa victime. Non. Elle n'était _définitivement_ pas prête à la voir comme ça. On aurait dit que Katherine avait pris possession de son corps.

« Bonnie, il faut que tu rentres... Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es plus toi-même, il faut que tu redeviennes comme avant. Il suffit juste de retrouver ton humanité... »

« Pourquoi, la nouvelle Bonnie ne te plaît pas ? » ricana la brune. « Sérieusement Care, je pense qu'après trois ans de bons et loyaux services en tant que la sorcière qui donne sa vie pour Elena, j'ai le droit à une pause. »

Caroline frissonna à l'entente de son surnom. Venant de ses lèvres, il ressemblait plus à une moquerie qu'à un signe affectif. Elle le susurrait, d'une voix sombre, presque menaçante. Enzo leva les yeux au ciel face à l'échange de deux filles, et annonça qu'il l'attendrait devant le Mystic Grill, lassé de leur discussion. Certes, il était du même avis que Caroline, mais c'était impossible de ramener la vrai Bonnie. Et puis, quittes à voir son amie assoiffer de sang, autant en profiter.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. Cette conversation est finie. » dit la brune

Sans un mot de plus, la vampire tourna le dos à Caroline, et rejoignit Enzo, laissant derrière elle la blonde. Dépitée, celle-ci retourna au manoir, et composa le numéro de Stefan. C'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

Le brun sourit à l'ancienne sorcière, et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire. Celle-ci réajusta sa veste, et retourna son sourire au vampire, avant de s'avancer en direction du bar.

« M'amuser. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, d'une voix suave

* * *

_5 minutes plus tôt..._

Stefan jura, frappant son poing contre un arbre. Il avait suivi l'odeur de son frère, qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Il avait dû réquisitionner une voiture, en contraignant quelqu'un, car il était parti du manoir à pieds. Maintenant, Stefan n'avait plus aucune chance de le retrouver. Il aurait pu faire appel à une sorcière, mais la seule qui était auparavant, pas loin, et disponible, était Bonnie.

Le vampire se pinça l'arête du nez, et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution que d'attendre à partir de maintenant. Faire appel à une autre sorcière serait inutile. Celles qu'il connaissait habitaient très loin, ou même dans d'autres pays, et n'accepteraient jamais de l'aider si elles apprenaient qu'il était en relations avec une vampire, anciennement des leurs. Donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler son frère. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et pour la dixième fois de la journée, composa son numéro. Et bien évidemment, il tomba sur sa messagerie.

« Bon, écoute Damon. Je ne t'appelle pas pour t'insulter, Caroline s'en est déjà chargé. Je voudrais juste que tu reviennes. Pas pour moi, ou pour Elena, mais pour Bonnie. Elle va tuer des gens Damon, et elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Si un jour, elle retrouve son humanité, elle ne s'en remettra pas, elle ne pourra jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience. » dit le brun. « Crois-le ou non, tu es la seule personne qui pourra la faire redevenir comme avant. Alors cette fois, ne gâche pas tout. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Raccrochant, le cadet des frères Salvatore soupira, et serra les poings. Il observa la route quelques secondes, comme s'il espérait que Damon arrive, mais finit par se résigner, et se retourna. Il savait qu'il avait entendu son message. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

_Damon roulait sur une autoroute le menant loin de cette maudite ville, quand son téléphone sonna. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et y vit le numéro de son frère. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il tournait brusquement le volant à droite, et freina, faisant crisser ses pneus. Il attendit quelques minutes, et sortit de la voiture, écoutant le message._

_Ce fut alors ainsi qu'il apprit que Bonnie allait boire du sang humain, et qu'elle allait tuer des gens s'il ne revenait pas. __Cette fille commençait vraiment à l'insupporter... D'abord, elle venait mettre le bazar dans sa vie de couple, et dans sa tête, et maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui ?! Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait sans cesse son image dans la tête, c'était insupportable, il n'en pouvait plus, il n'y comprenait plus rien. _

_Frappant son poing contre la carrosserie, le vampire jura, et ferma les yeux. Il s'adossa contre la portière, et s'assit à même le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis quand avait-elle une si grande emprise sur lui ? Il ne savait même plus quoi penser._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva, et retourna dans la voiture volée, se remettant en route. Il s'en fichait de Bonnie, il se fichait des innocents qu'elle allait tuer, il voulait juste partir loin de cette ville, partir quelque part où il ne penserait plus à elle._

Avec une vitesse normale, Stefan retourna au manoir, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. En attendant, ils devaient trouver un moyen d'empêcher Bonnie de mal tourner. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Quand Stefan ouvrit la porte du manoir, il vit Caroline en train de parler à Elena, une expression effrayée sur le visage. Fronçant les sourcils, il les interrompit, et demanda à la blonde ce qu'il se passait.

« … Elle était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un quand je suis arrivée. » murmura-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir l'en empêcher, mais... C'est trop tard. »

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce, alors que le brun lâchait un soupir. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard des deux jeunes filles, et finit par se résoudre à adopter le plan B. S'asseyant à leur côté, il prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne, et souffla.

« Alors il va falloir la trouver, la vider de ses forces, et l'enfermer. » Caroline s'apprêtait à refuser, quand il l'arrêta. « Je savais que tu allais refuser, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Enzo est avec elle, il va donc falloir qu'on emploie la manière forte. »

La dopplehanger se mordit la lèvre inférieur, hésitant. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie, mais là, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment Bonnie. La brune se leva alors, ses yeux pétillants de détermination.

« Il nous faut un plan. » s'exclama-t-elle. « Nous allons ramener Bonnie. »


	11. Chapter 11

_**bamonloveforever: C'est sûr qu'elle ne va pas la retrouver tout de suite (surtout avec ce qu'il va se passer, ce serait pas vraiment le bon moment pour retrouver son humanité...), mais ça va finir par arriver :) (peut-être...) Ils sont amis mais ils ne se parlaient plus trop, du coup... Ahah, ne t'inquiète pas, Damon n'est pas partit trop loin, il finira par revenir... :D Merci pour ta review!**_

_**Disclaimers: Vampire diaries ne m'appartient (toujours) pas**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

« Le mieux serait d'agir dès ce soir. » s'exclama Caroline

Les trois étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine, réfléchissant. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient décidé d'enfermer Bonnie, et comme venait de le dire la blonde, ils le feraient dans la soirée, voulant éviter le maximum de dégât.

La tâche s'avérait plus facile que prévu, étant donné que Caroline avait aperçu où la brune allait, et que celle-ci ne se doutait de rien.

« Il faudrait qu'elle soit inconsciente pour qu'on la ramène. Je l'attirerais à l'extérieur, et lui briserais la nuque. » expliqua le brun

Caroline hocha la tête, prenant note, pendant qu'Elena déposait quelques armes sur la table, au cas où le plan se déroulerait mal. Si Bonnie attaquait Stefan, il lui fallait de quoi se défendre. Le cadet des frères Salvatore se tourna ensuite la dopplehanger, et continua.

« Toi, tu t'occuperas d'Enzo. Je viens de l'appeler, il arrive. »

Celle-ci sembla tout à coup moins enthousiaste, et grimaça. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait faire pour le faire rester... S'asseyant, elle plissa les yeux, et se mit à réfléchir. Le meneur de cette opération fit ensuite face à sa petite-amie, et lui expliqua, pour finir, son rôle.

« Caroline, tu restes avec Elena. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi, il faudra alors que tu rappliques tout de suite. » la blonde acquiesça. « Elena, contente-toi de lui expliquer. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre ce plan, c'est pour le bien de Bonnie. »

Soulagée, Elena se détendit immédiatement. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas à inventer des mensonges incroyables pour qu'il reste dans le manoir. En plus, il la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, et elle avait peur qu'il s'énerve s'il apprenait qu'elle lui racontait n'importe quoi.

Caroline se releva de sa chaise, droite comme un soldat, et s'écria « Oui chef ! », faisant rire le brun. Celui-ci l'embrassa, et tendit son téléphone à la blonde, lui rappelant de faire attention, au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle. Après avoir attrapé une des arbalètes, Stefan sortit, laissant les deux soldats seules.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien... » murmura la brune

La vampire fit la moue, et se rassit, surveillant son téléphone. Elle était étonnée que la dopplehanger se soit aussi vite remis de sa rupture, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Et puis, ça lui retirait un poids des épaules. Après tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eut récemment, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

Accoudée au bar, Bonnie buvait un verre d'alcool, soupirant. Enzo venait juste de partir, sans explication. Elle qui voulait s'amuser... Déposant son verre sur le comptoir, la jeune fille se releva et en commanda un autre. Elle alla ensuite faire une partie de billard avec quelques hommes, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler depuis l'extérieur.

Haussant un sourcil, la brune se retourna, et hésita quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle vit alors un homme, environ âgé de cinq ans de plus qu'elle, légèrement ivre. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, et elle s'approcha de lui. Rigolant, il se retrouva alors dans l'incapacité de dire autre chose. Caché derrière un groupe de personne inattentif, Stefan s'apprêtait à se mettre derrière elle, pour exécuter son plan, quand il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, et lui briser la nuque. Bonnie s'accouda ensuite à la rambarde, et regarda le groupe de jeunes. Stefan attrapa son téléphone, et envoya un message à Caroline, lui disant que Bonnie venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il la vit ensuite boire une autre gorgée de sa boisson, et commencer à vaciller.

« Le corps... » murmura-t-il, fronçant les sourcils

Stefan jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la vampire, et vit qu'elle tenait difficilement debout. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pris que deux verres pourtant. N'y faisant pas attention, le brun prit le corps de sa victime, et se dépêcha de le cacher derrière le bâtiment, avant de revenir. Malheureusement, Bonnie avait disparu, laissant derrière elle son verre d'alcool, posé sur la rambarde. Fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, le vampire l'attrapa, et en huma le contenu. Un sourire vint ensuite orner son visage, en se rendant compte qu'il y avait un produit dedans. Caroline avait dû intervenir, et avait drogué Bonnie.

« Plutôt radical... » souffla-t-il, avant de faire route vers le manoir

* * *

Dans le manoir, Elena était en train de parler avec Enzo, alors que Caroline était dans la cuisine. La dopplehanger avait fini d'expliquer la situation au vampire, qui s'était contenter de hocher la tête, haussant les épaules. Après tout, il s'en fichait. Ils faisaient ça pour l'aider, et puis, Enzo était ami avec Bonnie, certes, mais il n'était pas son tuteur. Il ne se mêlait pas de ce genre de chose tant qu'ils ne la faisaient pas souffrir. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune sourit, et s'exclama qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi bien. Ce vampire était vraiment étonnant, Elena ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi gentil et drôle envers les personnes qu'il appréciait.

De son côté, Caroline venait d'appeler Damon, essayant encore une fois de le faire revenir. Et étonnamment, elle ne tomba pas sur son répondeur. D'une voix rauque, et visiblement énervé, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne vais pas te demander de revenir, vu que Stefan l'a déjà fait. Et puis, apparemment tu te fiches de ce qu'il va arriver, alors je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » s'énerva-t-elle, avant de se raviser. « Mais je vais juste te dire que Bonnie vient juste de tuer une autre personne. On aurait pu éviter ça si tu étais là. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer, avant de lui dire froidement que si c'était pour lui dire ce genre de chose, elle pouvait raccrocher. Caroline s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, quand Stefan entra dans la pièce, la félicitant. Devant son regard étonné, il continua.

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre mon appel, mais finalement, tu as bien fait. Et puis, ta technique était bien meilleure, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est sûr que c'est un peu honteux de la droguer, mais au moins ça a marché. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Caroline resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant d'avouer qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Stefan fronça alors les sourcils, et lui dit que Bonnie avait disparu. Ayant entendu la conversation, Enzo entra brusquement dans la pièce, suivit de la dopplehanger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria soudainement la voix de Damon, de l'autre côté du combiné

« On voulait enlever Bonnie, pour éviter qu'elle tue d'autres personnes... Mais apparemment quelqu'un s'en est chargé avant nous. » souffla la blonde

Ils étaient maintenant tournés vers le téléphone, attendant la réponse du vampire. Sa présence leur serait utile, que ce soit pour retrouver Bonnie, ou pour son humanité. Celui-ci dit subitement qu'il arrivait, avant de raccrocher, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

Durant quelques secondes, les bips sonores de l'appareil furent les seuls bruits émis dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Elena gémisse, avant de se rasseoir, tête entre les mains. Les choses allaient en s'aggravant. Ces dernières semaines ressemblaient plus à une descente en enfer, marche par marche, qu'à des vacances entre amis.

* * *

_« J'suis pas sûr qu'ce soit une très bonne idée d'reprendre votre caisse après cinq bourbons m'sieur. » s'exclama le barman_

_Damon se jeta un regard noir au brun, qui était en train de passer un chiffon sur son comptoir, et l'ignora, sortant de l'établissement. Il rentra dans sa voiture, et mit le contacte, tapant nerveusement ses doigts contre le volant. Le vampire fit ensuite un demi-tour brusque, crevant presque un de ses pneus, en direction de Mystic Falls._

_Elle avait été kidnappée... kidnappée ! Comment faisait-elle pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles ?! Il n'y a même pas quatre jours, elle était encore une sorcière, qui faisait semblant de le détester, et maintenant, elle était une vampire, qui lui avait avouer l'aimer, et qui venait de se faire enlever par des gens qui l'avaient drogué !_

_« Elle pourrait pas tenir en place rien qu'une journée... » grogna le brun_

_Cette situation lui rappelait presque le jour où il l'avait retrouvé allongée dans la neige, derrière sa voiture. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa voiture, et avait alors aperçut des cicatrices sur ses avant-bras. Quand elle s'était réveillée, il était en colère, mais c'était juste de l'inquiétude façon Damon. Il avait toujours vu Bonnie comme une personne forte, sans problème, et ça lui avait fait un choc de la voir aussi fragile. Mais étrangement, ça lui avait donné envie de la protéger. Il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, et ne plus jamais la lâcher._

_Damon n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait, même s'il l'avait réalisé depuis seulement une journée. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il était censé aimer Elena, ils étaient censés être mariés, et heureux. C'était comme ça que devaient se dérouler les choses. Pourtant, elle était entrée dans sa vie, et avait tout chamboulé._

* * *

Des voix résonnaient autour d'elle, lui procurant un horrible mal de crâne. Elle voulut leur dire de se taire, mais sentit ses mots rester bloqués dans sa gorge. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Bonnie vit deux personnes au fond de la pièce, parlant. Elle grimaça, sentant les effets de la drogue revenir, puis voulut s'asseoir, mais se sentit retenue.

La vampire était dans une cave, attachée contre un mur par des chaînes, assez hautes pour que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol. La brune toussa légèrement, attirant l'attention des deux personnes, une femme blonde avec une coupe garçonne, et un homme brun. La femme s'approcha d'elle, et sortit un bâton noir de sa poche, avant de l'électrocuter avec, lui arrachant un hurlement.

« Je vois que tu es bien réveillée. » sourit-elle. « Dis-nous tout de suite qui t'a transformé, et nous te laisserons peut-être la vie sauve. »

La brune posa son regard sur son agresseuse, et se mit à rire, malgré la douleur que lui avait procurée son teaser. La blonde échangea un regard interloqué avec son partenaire, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la vampire, sourcils froncés.

« Vous me prenez pour une idiote ou quoi ? ''Nous te laisserons peut-être la vie sauve'', mais bien sûr. » dit Bonnie. « Vous êtes quoi ? Chasseurs de vampires ? Pas de sorcière j'espère, parce que sinon vous avez raté votre coup, il aurait fallu venir une semaine plus tôt. »

La chasseuse haussa les sourcils, et renifla, avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac, et le lâcha par terre. D'un air énervé, elle s'exclama qu'ils avaient apparemment à faire à une comique, avant de prendre un couteau, et l'asperger d'un liquide.

« Tu vas mourir, oui, mais avant, nous allons te soutirer quelques informations. »

Lâchant un petit rire, la blonde raffermit sa prise sur son poignard imbibé de veine de vénus, avant de l'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de la brune. Celle-ci se cambra en avant, et lâcha un hurlement effroyable, agrandissant le sourire de son agresseuse. Cette petite ne tiendrait même pas une heure en sa présence. Lui arracher les noms de ses autres amis vampires serait incroyablement facile.

* * *

**_Bon, je sais, cette histoire s'écarte de plus en plus du truc de début, où Bonnie était juste amoureuse de Damon, et souffrait... Maintenant elle est vampire, elle a perdu son humanité, Damon est partit, elle a été kidnappé par des chasseurs de vampires... Mais c'est juste que d'un coup j'ai eu la fin en tête, et même si j'avais pas du tout prévu qu'elle se fasse enlever au début (tout comme sa transformation, pas prévu), je l'ai écris, parce que ça collait avec la fin... :') (donc moi je suis la fille qui écrit son histoire en fonction de la fin, pas l'inverse. Nooormal...)_**

**_J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours, même si il y a beaucoup de changement. La fin de l'histoire approche, dans environ un ou deux chapitres... _**

**_Laissez un commentaire, ça me ferait hyper plaisir, et ça ne vous prendrait que quelques secondes, positif ou négatif, je m'en fiche, tant qu'il est constructif (mon dieu ça rime, je suis une poète cachée :o). Bonne nuit, et à dans quelques jours! (ou quelques semaines, si je n'arrive plus à écrire ._.)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je n'ai (pour une fois) rien à dire, à part qu'on approche de la fin, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres, et peut-être (sûrement) un épilogue :)**_

_**Je tiens juste à vous avertir de la présence d'une courte scène de torture dans ce chapitre, mais c'est très léger ("soft"), ce n'est pas choquant du tout, mais je pense que je dois quand même vous le dire. Alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir! (mais ce n'est pas plus violent que la scène du chapitre précédent, où la chasseuse poignarde Bonnie)**_

_(Ah, et aussi, mon compteur de vue est bloqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi, si quelqu'un sait comment arranger ça, dites-moi par commentaire ou message privé. merci d'avance!)_

**_Camille: Merci beaucoup, voici justement la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer! :3_**

**_bamonloveforever: Eh oui, avec Stefan comme chef, il n'y a que des bons plans! Malheureusement les autres ont été plus rapides... (on dirait une course, du genre qui va attraper Bonnie en premier... X)) Il a été un peu long à la détente pour s'apercevoir de ses sentiments, mais oui, il a enfin finit par réaliser... Merci pour ton commentaire!_**

_**ana: Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà hyper sympa que tu prenne la peine d'en laisser. :) Merci beaucoup, et oui, moi aussi je suis impatiente de voir comment la relation Bonnie/Damon va évoluer dans la saison sept, même si je doute qu'ils finissent ensemble... La fameuse discussion n'a toujours pas lieu dans ce chapitre, mais promis, elle est dans le prochain! (et c'est sûr, vu que j'ai déjà écris la fin du prochain chapitre :')) Merci pour ta review!**_

_**Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas**_

_**Bonne lecture, et laissez quelques commentaires!**_

* * *

Ouvrant les portes du Mystic Grill, les trois vampires du groupe s'introduirent dans le bar. Ils traversèrent la salle principale, ainsi que la cuisine, pour arriver dans un vieux bureau mal éclairé, où se trouvait le patron du bar. Celui-ci se releva brusquement de sa chaise en les voyant arriver, et s'apprêtait à leur dire de partir quand Stefan lui ordonna de partir attendre au bar, et de tout oublier.

Alors que l'homme quittait son bureau, Caroline s'assit à sa place, devant son ordinateur, et revisionna une caméra de surveillance qui avait été placée après de nombreuses agressions. Elle rembobina la séquence pour revenir une heure plus tôt. La blonde bascula ensuite entre différentes caméras, avant de finalement trouver Bonnie, assise au bar. Quelques minutes inutiles s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles elle commandait un verre, jusqu'à ce que Stefan réagisse.

« Attends Caroline ! Arrête la vidéo. » lui dit-il, avant de continuer. « Le barman est en train de verser quelque chose dans son verre. »

La vampire obéit, et stoppa la séquence, arrêtant l'image sur l'employé en train de ranger le sachet dans sa poche. Enzo fronça les sourcils, et souffla qu'il reconnaissait cet homme. Il avait déjà eut affaire à lui quelques années auparavant. Son nom de famille était Stane, c'était un chasseur de vampire. Le brun vit ensuite Caroline se relever, et se diriger vers le meuble à côté de la porte. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait, haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai déjà travaillé au Mystic Grill, et je sais que le patron garde des fiches sur chacun de ses employés. Cela ne nous permettra pas de savoir où il retient Bon-Bon, mais il y aura sûrement des indices chez lui. » expliqua la blonde

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Stefan, alors qu'il regardait sa petite-amie essayer d'ouvrir le meuble en question. La plupart des personnes à Mystic Falls pensaient qu'elle était juste jolie, et un peu naïve sur les bords, mais elle était bien plus que ça. Quand un de ses proches était en danger, la blonde devenait étonnamment mature, et concentrée.

De son côté, Caroline s'énerva, voyant que le tiroir était verrouillé. Elle utilisa alors sa force vampirique, et cassa la serrure, avant de demander à Stefan de faire croire au gérant qu'il avait lui-même casser le verrou. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et sortit, laissant les deux vampires seuls. Ils s'occupaient chacun d'un tiroir (il y en avait en tout quatre, mais seulement deux concernant les employés).

« J'ai ! » s'écria la blonde, brandissant un dossier

À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo du chasseur, un homme d'environ quarante ans, brun, ayant des magnifique yeux bleu clair. Il s'appelait Chris Stane, avait été engagé deux jours auparavant, et habitait au 23 rue Moonslaw.

La blonde attrapa un stylo, et écrivit rapidement l'adresse sur la paume de sa main, avant de rejoindre Stefan, suivie par Enzo. Ils tombèrent alors sur le reste du groupe, en train de les attendre. Damon était arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt au manoir, où Elena était restée l'attendre. Ils les avaient ensuite rejoints, et étaient tombés sur Stefan.

« On a l'adresse. 23 rue Moonslaw, c'est quelques rues plus loin, vers la sortie de la ville. » dit Enzo

Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Caroline lança un regard intrigué à Damon, quand elle le vit éviter le regard d'Elena. Il avait l'air énervé, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de demander à la dopplehanger de l'accueillir, mais ils n'y avaient pas vraiment réfléchis. Caroline se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer à son retour, suivant le groupe dehors.

_Quelques minutes auparavant..._

_« Alors... Tu es revenu pour Bonnie ? » demanda Elena_

_Damon posa son regard sur la dopplehanger, avant de hausser un sourcil. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de ça maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas mieux à faire, du genre, aller sauver sa meilleure amie ?_

_Montant dans sa voiture, le vampire déverrouilla la porte passagère, et attendit qu'elle monte, avant de démarrer, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre._

_« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? » le questionna à nouveau la brune. « Depuis quand ? Tu l'aimais quand on s'est marié ? »_

_Le brun gardait son regard fixé sur la route, totalement impassible, jusqu'à ce que la dopplehanger ouvre à nouveau la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui demander de lui répondre. Il freina alors brusquement, laissant des traces de brûlure sur la route, et se tourna vers Elena, la foudroya inconsciemment du regard._

_« Je crois qu'on a mieux à faire non ? Bonnie a été enlevée, et toi, tu me demandes si je t'aimais quand on s'est marié ?! » s'écria-t-il. « Bien sûr que oui, je t'ai aimé Elena ! Mais les choses ont changé, alors maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Ou tu acceptes, et on reste proche, ou tu continues de me poser des questions comme ça, et je t'abandonne au bord de la route. » _

_Un long silence glacial s'installa au sein de la voiture, alors que la dopplehanger baissait les yeux, dans une moue dégoutée, réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de faire. Elena mit alors ses mains contre son visage, se penchant en avant._

_« Mon dieu, je suis désolée Damon, je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'est juste que je... »_

_Le frère aîné des Salvatore leva les yeux au ciel, et se contenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, arrivant bientôt au bar._

* * *

« Bon sang mais va-t-elle finir par parler ?! » s'énerva Chris, frappant son poing contre la table

Silencieuse, sa coéquipière déposa un couteau ensanglanté, et s'essuya les mains avec un vieux torchon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, et répondit d'une voix calme qu'elle allait réessayer une dernière fois, et que si cela ne marchait pas, elle la tuerait.

« La prochaine fois, on reprend l'ancienne technique. On les cherche, et on les tue. Les questionner ne sert apparemment à rien. » grogna le brun

Heather soupira, et commença à préparer un liquide en grande quantité, le versant ensuite dans un bac. Elle avait déjà tout tenté avec cette maudite vampire. Elle l'avait poignardé, électrocuté, même affamé, mais rien ne marchait. La blonde avait même tenté la torture psychologique, mais apparemment son otage avait perdu son humanité. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'elle était nullement impressionée au début. Au moins, maintenant, elle avait perdu son petit sourire sarcastique. Elle se contentait de rester silencieuse, yeux baissés.

Ayant fini de remplir le bac, Heather sortit de la pièce, rejoignant la cave où était enchaînée Bonnie. Elle allait tenter une dernière technique, et essayer de l'avoir à l'usure pour cette dernière journée d'essai. La blonde entra alors dans la pièce, et jeta le bac plein d'infusion de veine de vénus sur sa captive, qui poussa un hurlement de souffrance.

« Je reviendrais toutes les heures, ou demi-heures, ça dépend. Appelle-moi quand tu seras enfin prête à nous livrer tes camarades. » dit-elle. « Il te reste huit heures avant le lever du soleil. »

La chasseuse se rapprocha de Bonnie, qui lui lança un regard menaçant, et lui enleva sa bague. Elle prit ensuite une chaise, et retira la planche de bois qui barricadait la petite fenêtre juste en face de la vampire, située en hauteur.

Bonnie la regarda faire, avant de baisser la tête, haletante. Ils n'allaient même pas prendre la peine de la tuer. Ils allaient laisser le soleil s'en charger, et lui donner une dernière brûlure.

* * *

« On y est. » souffla Caroline

Il était minuit, et les rues étaient à présent éclairées par des lanternes. Le groupe venait juste de s'introduire chez Chris Stane, grâce à Damon qui avait, tout en douceur et en subtilité, enfoncé la porte. Stefan prit les choses en main, et ordonna à tout le monde de se séparer, pour être plus rapide. Heureusement, la maison était composée de seulement quelques grandes pièces. Il envoya alors Caroline dans la chambre, la dopplehanger dans la cuisine, son frère dans le salon, Enzo dans la salle de bains, et resta de son côté fouillé le hall et les couloirs.

« On cherche quoi au juste ? » demanda Elena depuis son poste de recherche

« Tout et n'importe quoi à vrai dire. » répondit la blonde. « Déjà, Bonnie n'est pas ici, sinon nous aurions senti son odeur. Enzo, tu n'avais pas dit déjà avoir eut affaire à lui ? »

Depuis la salle de bains, le concerné leur cria que oui, il avait été capturé quelques années plus tôt quand il était de passage à Mystic Falls, pendant qu'il vidait les tiroirs d'un meuble sous l'évier. Il continua ensuite, précisant qu'il était dans une cave qui devait appartenir à un chasseur, car il y avait des traces de sang sur les murs.

« Eh bien voilà ce qu'on cherche, un quelconque proche de Stane. » dit Caroline. « Cela va être facile, en tant que chasseur de vampire, il se contente sûrement du minimum côté ami. »

Alors que la blonde fouillait une commode de nuit, elle entendit Damon les appeler. Ils rejoignirent alors tous le salon, et virent qu'il tenait un cadre entre ses mains. C'était une photo de Chris et d'une femme blonde aux cheveux courts.

Stefan demanda alors aux autres s'ils avaient trouvé une autre photo, mais ils secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche. Celui-ci empoigna alors le cadre en bois, et le regarda de plus près.

« Elle me rappelle quelque chose... » souffla Stefan, plissant les yeux

Fronçant les sourcils, Caroline lui demanda s'il ne l'avait par hasard pas vu sur la séquence des caméras de sécurité qu'ils avaient visionnée. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, confus. Enzo s'exclama alors qu'il avait aussi cru la voir quelque part, mais qu'il n'était sûr de rien.

« De toute façon, nous n'avons aucun autre indice. » s'exclama Elena. « Mais comment va-t-on faire pour savoir qui c'est, et où elle habite ? »

Le visage de Caroline s'éclaira, elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle courut alors jusqu'à la voiture, ordonnant aux autres de la suivre. Montant à la place du conducteur, la blonde mit le contacte, mais fut interrompue par Damon, qui lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Direction le commissariat. » s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.. « Nous allons emprunter leur logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. »

* * *

La voiture se gara devant le bâtiment aux environs d'une heure du matin, alors que la ville entière était endormie, excepté quelques personnes dans des bars nocturnes. Le groupe contourna le commissariat, et passa par l'accès de derrière, voulant éviter les caméras de surveillances. Alors que Stefan enfonçait la porte, la dopplehanger bailla.

« Troisième effraction de la soirée... » souffla-t-elle

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'établissement, Enzo les stoppa. Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre quelques pièces plus loin. Il se tourna alors vers les deux frères Salvatore, et leur dit d'aller s'occuper des gardiens, et de les rejoindre après. Stefan acquiesça, et se dirigea vers l'avant du commissariat, entraînant avec lui Damon, qui s'apprêtait à contester, mécontent qu'Enzo veuille lui donner un ordre.

Pendant ce temps-là, le reste du groupe traversa différents couloirs, avant d'arriver devant un vieux bureau. Caroline hésita quelques secondes, main sur la poignée, avant de finalement entrer, expirant lentement. Suivant son amie, Elena remarqua alors le nom inscrit sur la porte. _Agent Forbes._

« Caroline, tu n'es pas obligée... » commença la brune

La blonde coupa Elena, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Elle partit ensuite s'asseoir au bureau, et alluma l'ordinateur. Heureusement pour eux, les employés n'avaient pas encore vidé cette pièce. Tant qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour un nouvel agent, ils la laissaient comme telle.

Une fois l'écran allumé, Caroline tapa le mot de passe, et patienta. Sa mère n'était même pas au courant qu'elle le connaissait, sinon elle l'aurait changé. Il avait été assez facile à deviner, après qu'elle l'ait vu inscrire seulement trois lettres. _CHF, Caroline Hank Forbes. _Le prénom de sa fille, de son défunt mari, et leur nom de famille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si elle n'a pas de casier judiciaire ? » demanda Enzo, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. « Ils n'ont que les dossiers d'anciens criminels. »

« C'est une chasseuse de vampire. Elle en a sûrement une agression ou autre chose du genre... »

Au même moment, Stefan et Damon entrèrent dans la pièce, ayant fini de se débarrasser des trois gardes, et d'un policier resté travailler tard pour clore un rapport. La blonde leur jeta un rapide regard, avant de reprendre son travail, ouvrant le cadre. Elle introduisit ensuite la photo dans le scan, et ouvrit le logiciel. Malheureusement, celui-ci demanda un code. Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers Damon, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de repartir voir le policier.

« 9gh34fa » s'exclama-t-il, revenant seulement une minute plus tard

La vampire écrivit le code, et vit le logiciel s'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit l'image qu'elle venait juste de scanner, et sélectionna le visage de la blonde. Un chargement s'entama alors, cherchant une ressemblance avec les portraits que contenait la base de données du commissariat.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminables, un dossier apparut. Heather Stane, sœur de Chris Stane, arrêtée quelques années auparavant pour possession d'arme.

« 56 rue Jensen Flows. » s'exclama-t-elle, l'écrivant sur la paume de sa main, juste en dessous de celle de Chris

« C'est parti. » souffla Elena. « Allons leur faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à nos proches. »


	13. Chapter 13

**_Dernier chapitre! (ou avant-dernier si je fais un épilogue)_**

**_Je suis assez surprise de l'avoir terminée en un mois de vacance, avec huit chapitres, alors que je l'avais carrément mise en pause... c'est un miracle... ._._**

**_bamonloveforever: Merci! C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas trop en vouloir à Elena, pour se demander si Damon aime Bonnie alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de se séparer... Damon lui a répondu assez froidement, mais je voulais montrer que leur histoire était vraiment terminée. C'est assez triste que Caroline y soit retourner après sa mort, mais oui, au moins ça les a aider à avancer. Merci pour ton commentaire!_**

**_Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing_

_How it all turned to lies_

Regardant à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, Elena était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ça n'avait pas marcher avec Damon. Quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé ? Et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se sortir ça de la tête alors que sa meilleure amie avait été kidnappée ?

_Je suis sûrement la pire des amies... _songea la brune, soupirant. Bien sûr qu'elle était inquiète pour Bonnie, mais elle se demandait juste si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal avec Damon. Pourtant, depuis le début, tout allait bien. Ils étaient plus heureux que jamais après le mariage, et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Mais elle savait que c'était sa faute. Elle avait repensé à Stefan, à son propre frère ! Elle avait tout gâché...

_Sometimes I think that it's better_

_To never ask why_

Finalement, ça ne lui servait à rien de se poser des questions. Elle savait très bien que c'était elle le problème. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait hésité entre eux. La dopplehanger n'avait jamais su se décider. Même quand elle avait choisi Stefan, elle avait continué de penser à son frère. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça finalement. Peut-être qu'elle devait les perdre tous les deux avant de pouvoir tout recommencer.

En réalité, ça ne servait à rien de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là, elle ne voulait plus le savoir. Parce qu'au fond, elle savait que c'était de sa faute, et que tout avait mal commencé.

* * *

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Comment en suis-je arrivée là... ? _Yeux demi-clos, Bonnie tentait vainement de calmer ses battements de cœurs. Elle était à la fois perdue dans ses pensées, et focalisée sur l'horloge devant elle, annonçant sa prochaine brûlure.

L'ancienne sorcière ferma les yeux, et se remit à penser au tout début de l'aventure qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. La demande de Damon. Elle se rappellait avoir fondu en larmes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, qui avait d'ailleurs été extrêmement compréhensive. La blonde avait été avec elle, toutes ces semaines, sans même se poser de questions sur ses sentiments. Tout ce qui la préoccupait était que son amie allait mal, et elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la relever. Bonnie ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour ça, pour avoir été là tout ce temps. Elle n'en aurait d'ailleurs jamais plus l'occasion.

_Why do we fall in love so easy ?_

_Even when it's not right_

C'était assez étrange, de se dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Damon. Si on lui avait dit ça quelques années avant, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi. Après tout, c'était assez inattendu, et aussi la pire chose à faire. Elle n'était pas censée tomber amoureuse de lui, ce n'était pas bien.

Les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler comme ça. Bonnie aurait dû aimer Jeremy, et partir le retrouver, ou rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre... Au fond, elle était étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse du fameux Damon Salvatore. _Elle avait senti sa présence... _C'était inconscient, ce n'était même pas sa faute en fait. Finalement, peut-être que si, les choses étaient censées se dérouler comme ça...

* * *

L'arrivée du groupe devant la demeure de Heather fut plutôt désastreuse, et désavantageuse pour les deux chasseurs, étant donné que ce qu'ils entendirent les mirent encore plus en colère que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà. Descendant de la voiture, Elena avait été la première à arrivée devant la vieille maison isolée de la ville, ressemblant plus à un entrepôt, étant donné qu'elle était seulement composée d'un étage, et que les murs étaient vieux et délabrés.

La dopplehanger s'était mise devant la porte, juste à côté de Damon, mais avait brusquement reculer en entendant un hurlement effroyable venant de l'intérieur. A ce moment-là, ils reconnurent tous la voix de leur amie, et sans attendre, les deux frères enfoncèrent la porte en même temps, d'un coup de pied. Celle-ci claqua contre le mur, laissant l'entrée béante. Ils surprirent alors les deux Stane, préparant une autre infusion de veine de vénus.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » bafouilla la blonde

Son frère fut plus réactif, et attrapa le bac avant de le jeter sur le groupe. Malheureusement pour lui, ils venaient à peine de commencer, et il y avait à peine assez de liquide pour déconcerter les vampires, le temps qu'il attrape une arme. Il attrapa une arbalète, et voulut tirer un pieu sur Caroline, quand il sentit un bout de bois s'enfoncer dans sa jambe, le déstabilisant. Elena était équipée de la même arme, et venait juste de protéger le groupe, le temps qu'ils se reprennent.

Leurs yeux rouges, à cause de la brûlure, devinrent alors noirs, et des veines apparurent sur leur visage. Heather fit quelques pas en arrière, effrayée. Elle était beaucoup moins expérimentée que son frère en matière de combat. D'habitude, elle se contentait de les tuer, ou torturer. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Caroline voulut l'attaquer, mais se prit un pieu dans la jambe, tiré par Chris.

« Damon, on les retient, va t'occuper de Bonnie ! » cria Stefan, évitant un pieu

Celui-ci lança un bref regard à son frère, et acquiesça. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, quand Heather le stoppa, se mettant devant lui. Malheureusement pour elle, Caroline se releva, arrachant au passage le bout de bois de sa jambe, et se jeta sur elle, libérant l'accès aux escaliers.

Le vampire descendit dans la cave, et entendit un bruit à sa droite. Il se tourna en direction du son, et vit Bonnie, attachée au mur. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa peau était encore légèrement rougie par sa dernière brûlure, et elle haletait. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, et il y avait un trou béant dans son haut au niveau du ventre, dévoilant de nombreuses cicatrices, ayant du mal à cicatriser à cause de la veine de vénus. Le brun s'approcha d'elle, et retira ses chaînes. Il passa ensuite son bras sous ses genoux, et la souleva.

« Damon... ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Tu es revenu... »

Le frère aîné des Salvatore posa brièvement son regard sur elle, avant d'attraper une chaise, et la lancer contre la fenêtre, la brisant. Il sortit ensuite du bâtiment par cette sortie, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de remonter. Une fois sortit, il déposa la brune par terre, adossée au mur. Toussant, elle lui dit alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir, et qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'en sortir seule. Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, devant l'orgueil de Bonnie.

« Mais bien sûr, tu attendais juste le bon moment c'est ça ? »

Damon s'apprêtait à partir voir les autres, quand il sentit une main s'accrocher à son bras. Il se tourna alors, et vit que Bonnie tenait son avant-bras, visage baissé. Poussant un léger soupir, il fit quelques pas en arrière, et s'accroupit devant elle.

Sans relever les yeux, la brune ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, avant de lui demander pourquoi il était revenu. Le vampire resta impassible, et lui répondit, sans gêne.

« Pour toi. » elle releva la tête, abasourdie. « Oui, je sais, moi aussi ça m'étonne. Je n'aurais sûrement pas fait ça il y a quelques mois. Mais tu as totalement foutu le bordel dans ma vie. A cause de toi, je ne suis plus avec Elena. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, et détourna les yeux, lui répondant sur un ton venimeux qu'elle était vraiment désolée d'être entrée dans sa vie. Damon haussa les sourcils, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant de lâcher un petit rire. Il venait clairement de lui faire des sous-entendus sur ses sentiments, mais elle n'avait pas compris.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté Elena ? » lui demanda alors le vampire, toujours aussi amusé. « Bon, raison numéro une, elle aime mon frère. Mais raison numéro deux, j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Une jolie brune sarcastique. »

Grognant, l'ancienne sorcière grommela qu'elle était ravie pour lui. Cette fois-ci, le vampire éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée parfois... Bonnie le foudroya alors du regard, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle.

Se reprenant, Damon souffla, souriant toujours. Il lui demanda alors si elle voulait savoir qui était la fille en question. La brune haussa les épaules, toujours en rogne, et répondit un simple « mouais ». Elle était persuadée que ce serait une idiote rencontrée dans un bar, ou une vampire du genre de Lexie. L'aîné des Salvatore fit alors signe de s'approcher, comme si il allait lui dire un secret.

« Elle s'appelle Bonnie Bennett. C'est une belle brune grincheuse et têtue qui ne comprend pas quand on fait allusion à elle. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

Se reculant brusquement, la vampire fixa Damon, yeux écarquillés. Le brun lui fit un clin d'oeil, et s'apprêtait à se relever pour rejoindre les autres quand une main s'enroula une nouvelle fois à son avant-bras, le faisant se retourner. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir, avant de sentir des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Le brun écarquilla alors les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle prenne une telle initiative, mais répondit à son baiser.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, restant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Damon posa sa main sur la joue de la brune, et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils ne brillaient pas de la même flamme que d'habitude. Ils lui paraissaient terriblement vides. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas tout ruiné en la laissant tomber alors qu'elle avait perdue son humanité. Il avait été stupide, de s'écarter d'elle pour l'oublier, juste parce qu'il n'était pas ''censé'' l'aimé. Il se fichait totalement de ce qu'il devait arriver. C'était à lui de décider de son destin. Par sa faute, elle s'est perdue, et ne redeviendrait peut-être jamais la même... Même si il avait beaucoup apprécié son baiser, la vraie Bonnie n'aurait jamais fait ça.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined ?_

« Je veux revoir l'ancienne Bonnie. Celle qui avait son humanité, celle qui n'arrêtait pas de juger tout le monde, qui me tapait sur le système, qui faisait une grimace adorable quand je lui faisais des sous-entendus. Je veux revoir ma Bonnie. Celle que j'aime. » lui souffla-t-il

_Does it make you wanna cry ?_

La concernée s'écarta légèrement de lui, et baissa les yeux. Elle aussi, voulait récupérer son humanité ! Tout le monde voulait qu'elle la retrouve ! Mais c'était impossible... Des gouttes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, alors qu'elle soufflait, tentant de reprendre son calme. Ce qu'il venait de dire avait totalement brisé l'euphorie que lui avait procurée leur baiser.

« Je n'y arrive pas Damon... » gémit la brune. « J'essaie de récupérer mon humanité, mais je ne ressens plus rien, je suis vide... »

_Tell me are you just getting by ?_

Quelques larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues, avant de se transformer en un torrent. La vampire fondit en larmes, couvrant ses yeux avec ses deux mains. Damon la regarda tristement, avant de se rendre compte d'un détail. Il écarquilla les yeux, et releva doucement le visage de l'ancienne sorcière, se plongeant dans son regard.

« Bonnie... Tu pleures. » murmura-t-il, avant de sourire. « Tu pleures ! »

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

Celle-ci arrêta brusquement sa respiration, sentant des gouttes roulées le long de ses joues rosies par le froid. Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent, avant que Bonnie ne se mette subitement à rire, vite suivie par le vampire. Ils avaient l'air fous, assis derrière un vieux bâtiment délabré, riant parce qu'elle pleurait, mais ils avaient surtout l'air plus heureux que jamais.

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned_

Damon essuya les larmes de la brune, avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le vampire la sentit alors sourire contre ses lèvres. Bonnie sentait son ventre se tordre, ses pensées s'embrouiller, et dieu ce que c'était bon, de tout ressentir à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur se battait à nouveau, que tous ses membres se réchauffaient... Elle avait l'impression d'être vivante. Elle était en feu.

Ils avaient souffert. Ils s'étaient aimés à travers tous ces problèmes. Et ça avait été la pire année de la vie de la brune. Mais rien que pour cet instant, elle était prête à revivre cet enfer.

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

Ils brûlaient ensemble, se consummaient dans un baiser, emportés par la passion. Ces flammes les faisaient revivre, faisaient battre leur coeur. Et à présent, plus rien ne pourrait leur faire de mal, parce qu'ils avaient déjà brûlé.

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est la fin... TT-TT (j'ai fini cette fiction, mais j'écrirais d'autre chose, principalement des one-shot)_**

**_Je ne sais pas trop si je suis satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris comme fin, mais bon, c'est ce que j'avais prévu depuis le chapitre six, et je voulais absolument mettre des paroles de la chanson "Try" de Pink, juste pour la phrase "Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die", parce que je la trouve magnifique, et que pour moi, ça colle parfaitement à la situation de Bonnie, qui a souffert, brûlée, mais qui s'est relevée._**

**_Certaines paroles collaient vraiment avec la situation ("Why do we fall in love so easy, even when it's not right" pour Bonnie, quand elle repense à Damon), mais certaines autres non, mais bon c'était évident, elles ne pouvaient pas toutes coller vu que la chanson ne parle pas du tout de ça..._**

**_Je vais peut-être faire un épilogue, où on verrait tous les personnages ensemble, regroupés au manoir ou autre part, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre (en tout cas il y a de grandes chances). Si je le fais, vous préférez que je mette Elena seule, avec un OC, ou en couple avec... Enzo? ._. (ils ne colleraient pas du tout ensemble mais c'est pour ça que je trouve amusant de les mettre en couple :'))_**

**_J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus, laissez quelques commentaires!_**


End file.
